


Confide in Me

by ririsutty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Drug Use, Smut, Swearing, Violence, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsutty/pseuds/ririsutty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A face from Sherlock's dark past is recruited by his brother Mycroft to help him with Moriarty. What secrets do they hold and will they get the warm welcome they were expecting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Sherlock universe. That is all Conan Doyle. Other characters are all mine.
> 
> This is a collaboration with my wonderful friend and beta MadamTango

Her heels made a staccato rhythm on the polished marble floor. She was dressed to kill. The red silk hugging her frame and sashaying as she walked. It would have him speechless. As she reached the heavy doors at the end of the corridor she gave herself the last once over and knocked.

Inside Stein smiled at the knock at his door. He set down his glass, stood and smoothed down his trousers. As his hand went for the door handle his phone buzzed. Cursing he looked at it briefly. Now was not the time for business. Pocketing his phone once more he opened the door and gasped.

"Are you going to let me in or just admire the view?" she breathed.  
"Yes yes sorry.... please won't you come in?" Stein stuttered.  
She was beguiling. Her red hair cascaded over her shoulders. The dress clung to every inch of her body, an ornate pearl necklace nestled at her very ample bosom. He took her wrap and placed it carefully over the sofa.  
"Drink?" he asked.  
"Please. Vodka tonic." she said moving to the full length window that offered an amazing view of the streets of Paris below.  
Stein took a moment to enjoy the view then joined her with her drink.  
"Here's to an interesting evening." his held his glass up.  
"Yes, just how interesting is up to you sir?" she arched her eyebrow.  
"They did tell you I like the more bizzare stuff right?"  
"Of course why do you think they sent me?" seductively she ran her hand down his shirt front and let it rest on his waist.  
Stein gulped and flinched slightly at her touch.  
She finished her drink and put down her glass on the table behind him, making sure he got a good look at her cleavage.  
Standing before him she shrugged off his jacket.  
"I thought we could maybe start here and then we could..." she said licking her bottom lip.  
Stein quivered.  
"I won't hurt you! Not unless you want me too that is?"  
"Oh god!" Stein choked as he felt the zip on his trousers pulled down.

The doors to the suite burst open. Men in full combat gear and armed to the hilt piled in. Stein was taken a back and quickly pulled up his zip.  
"She's not with me! She just...."  
"On your knees!" one of the intruders shouted.  
Stein shakily complied.  
It was then his companion started to scream hysterically.  
"Be quiet!" Stein hissed.  
It was no use she started clawing at his arms.  
"Get off me you stupid bitch!"  
"For god's sake take her in the other room!"  
Two of the guards roughly pulled the screaming woman to a standing position and coerced her into the bedroom.  
"What the fuck do you want? Money? I've got money!" Stein spat.  
"I'm not interested in your money Mr Stein! All I want is the flash drive!"  
"What I don't have anything!" Stein's head snapped back as he was punched.  
"Don't lie to me you were seen in Momarte making the exchange!"  
"Momarte I've never been there!" he said spitting blood onto the carpet and trying to ignore the screams coming from the other room.  
"Perhaps your tongue will loosen for my employer Mr Stein. You won't find him as lenient as me." the intruder took out a cable tie from his pocket and secured Stein's wrists behind his back and pulled him up.  
"Get him out of here!" he pushed Stein over to his compatriots.  
"What the fuck I told you I haven't done anything!" Stein protested as he was pushed from the suite.  
"Now lets see if that whore can't help with our enquiries!" the commander said with a sneer and opened the bedroom door.

The whore in question was calmly sat on the rather large bed; her escorts flanking her either side.  
"You will do well to remember who is in charge of this mission Captain." she said icily.  
"Yes ma'am."  
"If I hear you call me whore again I will cut your balls off and give them to the dog. Understand." she said rising to stand toe to toe with him.  
The Captain nodded shakily.  
"Good, now Mr Stein won't be very clever at covering his tracks which gives us about 10 minutes before they coming looking for this!" she said pulling out the flash drive from her cleavage.  
"Shall I ring HQ ma'am?" handing her a mobile phone.  
"No I will. Go and make sure that the coast is clear." with that the soldiers left.  
She punched in the number and waited. The call connected.  
"I have the flash drive in my possesion sir." there was no answer.  
"Sir?"  
"Agent Western how lovely to speak to you." the voice sent a cold shiver down her spine.  
"Mr Holmes it's been a while."  
"Hah yes Bosnia wasn't it?"  
"Yes that was the god forsaken hell hole you sent me to. It rather irritated you I came back if I remember." she had started to walk out of the suite and headed to the lift.  
The line was quiet.  
"I see that you are still able to work your magic so to speak." Mycroft sneered.  
"What do you want Mycroft? I'm on a mission and I haven't got time to mix pleasantries."  
"How do you like London in the spring?"  
Her hand stalled over the lift button.  
"What did you just say?"  
"London in the spring is a beautiful time of year don't you think?"  
There was a long pause.  
"Is he using again?"  
"Oh brother mine is as perky as ever."  
"I said is he using again? Don't piss me off Mycroft. I don't work for you anymore!"  
"Tut tut language my dear. My brother has a new friend; a doctor. He seems to be keeping him on the straight and narrow. Are you jealous?"  
"Fuck you! I couldn't care less about your junkie brother!" her voice wavering for a second.  
"Ahh see that's where you are wrong. You've always had a soft spot for Sherlock."  
"If you remember your brother made his intentions quite clear the last time we met; I ended up in a secure facility with you as my nanny!" the lift arrived and she got in.  
"He needs you Toby. Got a spot of bother with a psychopath. You may have heard of him."  
"What makes you think I know lots of psychopaths?"  
"Moriarty, Jim Moriarty." Toby felt sick.  
"I can guess by your silence you've heard of him."  
"Yes unfortunately. He is not one to be trifled with, how the hell did your brother get mixed up with him?" the lift doors opened onto the foyer.  
"They have a lot in common, murder, violence, taste in music.... So will you come?" Toby stepped into the cold Parisien night.  
"Only if you say please." she smirked as the sleek black car pulled up in front of her.  
"Don't make me beg it brings me out in hives!" Mycroft snorted.  
The driver held the door open for her and she got in and made herself comfortable.  
"Well?"  
"Yes I will come back to London."  
"Splendid there is a jet waiting for you. See you soon Agent Western."  
"Oh Mycroft?"  
"Yes?"  
"You will beg by the time I'm finished!"Toby disconnected the call.


	2. Old friends?

 

 

As the street of London flashed past the cars window Toby sighed. She had vowed never to see this place again. Too many bad memories. She hated herself for letting Mycroft get under her skin. He had played to her weakness yet again. Why even after all this time can he make her come running?

 

* * *

 

_The door of Mycroft Holmes’ office door bounced off the wall behind it._

_“I tried to stop her but she pushed past.” Anthea blustered following a rather annoyed woman._

_“It’s alright Anthea you can leave us.” Mycroft rose from his desk as she left._

_Toby stood with her fists balled at her sides. She was trying her best not to vault the desk and kill its owner. She shook with rage as she looked at his smug expression._

_“Agent Western. I take it all went well?” he motioned for her to take a seat._

_Toby remained silent and glared at him._

_“You prick! You sent me to a brothel!” she roared._

_“No I sent you to a gentlemen’s establishment.”_

_“A whore house!” Toby spat._

_“With your unique talents Agent Western I thought you would be the right person for the job.” He said with a smirk._

_Toby snapped. She strode over to his desk and slammed her fist down on it causing Mycroft to stumble back into his chair._

_“You are unbelievable. You sanctimonious arse hole. You would have fit right in with that rod up your back side; that’s one of their specialties!”_

_Toby heard a snigger behind her._

_She sharply turned around to see a man leaning against the filing cabinets. He stood with one foot across the other arms folded. He was tall and lithe, his impressively expensive suit hung from his frame. Dark hair that begged to have fingers tangle in it. Eyes the_ _colour_ _of the ocean and just as dangerous. A face so defined it almost looked like it should belong to a roman emperor. His nose would have dominated his face had his cheekbones not been so sharp; his eyes were just as sharp and missed nothing._

_“Please; carry on.” He said sarcastically._

_“If I’d know there’d be an audience I’d have kept some of the costumes.” Toby spat._

_“Agent Western, it called for a lady and seeing as you were the closest thing we had you got the job.”_

_“You arrogant bas….”_

_“Mycroft!” Sherlock boomed._

_Toby was rounding the desk as Sherlock caught her elbow much to her annoyance._

_“Let me go you prick.” She said trying to wrestle out of his grip._

_“I’m sorry I can’t let you kill my brother. As much as it would be an amusement to watch…. Oh go on just rough him up a bit.” Sherlock let go of her momentarily._

_“Sherlock!” Mycroft yelped._

_“No sorry can’t let it happen sorry.” Sherlock said grabbing Toby’s arm and swinging her around to face him._

_She felt herself connect with his chest. Sherlock rested his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face Mycroft._

_“Now dearest brother you owe Agent Western….”_

_“Toby.” She intoned._

_“Ah Toby here an apology. If you do Toby and I shall leave you to run the country. Otherwise I shall leave Toby here and go and prepare for your funeral.”_

_After a moment of inner turmoil Mycroft let out a sigh._

_“Agent Western…”_

_“Toby!” Sherlock corrected._

_“Toby I am truly sorry. That was an incredibly sexist remark and….”_

_“And you are a sanctimonious arse hole was it?” he asked._

_Toby nodded._

_“And I am a sanctimonious arse hole.” Mycroft said through gritted teeth._

_“See now that wasn’t so hard was it. I think a healthy pay rise won’t go amiss either. Well seems my work is done here tootles.” With that he grabbed his coat from the stand by the door and breezed out._

_Toby and Mycroft were left stunned._

_“He is your brother?” Toby asked shocked._

_“Yes my younger infuriating brother. The consulting detective.” He sneered._

_“Don’t forget the more intelligent.” Sherlock shouted from the doorway. “Toby Western care to get coffee? You can tell me all about your adventures for my brother.” He said with a childish grin._

_Toby looked back at Mycroft and thought he was going to explode. He was obviously against the idea of his brother consorting with his employees._

_“That sounds like a date Mr. Holmes.” She said over her shoulder as she watched Mycroft’s knuckles turn white on the arms of his chair._

_That was the first time she met the irrepressible Sherlock Holmes. Little did she know then just how much he would change her life and not always for the better._

_  
_

_  
_

* * *

 

 

Toby smiled to herself as she watched the world go by. It was certainly going to be a challenge. One that neither would forget.

 

 

The smell of highly polished leather and cigar smoke attacked her nostrils as she entered the Diogenes club. Anthea managed to traverse the room without having to look up from the screen that had all her attention. Toby held her head high as she walked past the old gentlemen, some showing their less than gentlemanly side. She dodged a wandering hand and fought back the urge to smack its owner square in the face. Anthea was waiting for her with a rather surly looking what she could only be described as a bodyguard. So after staring down the cheeky old git she joined her.

 

His office was still the same. Immaculately clean and tidy and it had nothing to do with his assistant. The imposing figure of her majesty looking over the eldest Holmes brother as if he were her challenger. Toby shivered.

 

“Thank you Anthea that will be all for this evening.” Mycroft said not even bothering to look at his assistant.

 

She snorted in disgust and left.

 

Toby looked more than a little out of place. She hadn’t been given the opportunity to change. The ridiculously expensive red dress was now a sea of wrinkles, her feet ached and her head was itching like she had lice. Toby let out a sigh as Mycroft continued to peruse the files before him. He was doing it deliberately to get under her skin. It was becoming tedious. If he wasn’t going to make the first move then she was.

 

Mycroft stopped as a pair of high heeled shoes landed on the piece of paper in front of him narrowly missing his fingers. He looked up to see Toby grinning at him.

 

“Agent Western it’s a pleasure and in one piece.” He smirked.

 

“Well I guess you will have to try harder next time. That reminds me you owe me a new pair of Minolos!”

 

“Yes well your choice in footwear has always been ……. Questionable.” Mycroft said with an air of disgust as he handed back her shoes.

 

“I have expensive tastes but you would know that.” Toby said raising her eyebrow and rounding his desk.

 

“Mmmm I would say more dangerous certainly when it comes to men.” He shifted uneasily in his chair.

 

“What would your taste be? Slutty personal assistants?” Toby whispered seductively as she placed her hands on the arms of his chair and bent over him giving a bird’s eye view of her cleavage.

 

Toby sat back on his desk and shook out her brown hair as she took off her red wig. As her eyes settled back on the man in front of her she saw the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

 

“Do you like your women to be the submissive type? I bet you prefer to be dominated. You like to be treated like a naughty little boy I can see it in your face.” Toby ran her foot up his leg until it reached his crotch and left it on his thigh. “All you politician types do. They are the strong men not to be trifled with on the outside; in the bedroom they love nothing more than licking their mistress’ boot!” she purred.

 

Mycroft broke into a smile.

 

“Did you try that with my brother?”

 

“The stories I could tell about the nights with your brother….. they would make your toes curl.” Toby purred. “You underestimate him…. I hardly ever slept and sometimes we never left his bed.” Toby moaned and walked her foot up Mycroft’s expensive suit jacket until it rested over his heart.

 

She watched as he took a sharp intake of breath.

 

“My dear Toby. We both know that my little brother was incapable of such things whilst in your presence. Most of the time he was high and the rest vomiting into a bucket.” Mycroft snorted in disgust as he took hold of her ankle and pushed it away so it sat back with its counterpart.

 

“Ahh yes. The dark sordid past that you asked me to keep under wraps for you. Don’t want anything to get in the way of your plans for world domination.” Toby hopped down from the desk and walked to the seat on the other side. “So is that what you asked me here for? To clean up after your junkie brother or had you truly missed me?”

 

“Hmmm. Well my brother has managed to get himself engaged in a debacle with Moriarty. He’s taken a sudden interest in Sherlock. As per usual he has been treading on a lot of toes.” He cringed as he handed her a file.

 

“I thought you said this…this doctor had been keeping him in check?”

 

“Come Toby you know him as well as I do; no one can rein in my brother.”

 

“So why now? Why the sudden interest?”

 

“This is what I want you to find out? Sherlock had an encounter with Irene Adler.”

 

Toby abruptly stopped flicking through the paperwork in front of her.

 

“The woman? What in god’s name did she want with him? Christ she would eat him alive?”

 

“A very special client shall we say required his services in retrieving some sensitive material.”

 

“Which one was it?” Toby smirked.

 

“I’m sorry?” Mycroft looked puzzled.

 

“Which one of the hierarchy was it?” Toby motioned towards the picture behind him.

 

“I not at liberty to divulge that information.”

 

“Did he find them? The pictures?”

 

“Yes… wait a minute how did you know?”

 

“You forget I have my sources and they were being offered at an extortionate price.”

 

“Well it all worked out in the end. It would seem that Moriarty and Ms. Adler have some sort of connection. Ms. Adler is no longer a problem but Moriarty has been causing problems of his own.”

 

“And you want me to find out what they are and why the sudden interest in your brother?”

 

“Yes. You will be paid in the usual way on completion.”

 

Toby considered the proposition.

 

“My answer is go fuck yourself.”

 

 

 


	3. Jude Rathmore

Mario Stein had blacked out in an alley and not for the first time. Life had dealt him a shitty hand that night. His company for the evening had arrived and she was a looker. He had been unable to stop himself looking at her ass all the time he poured the drinks. Mario had asked for someone special and it looked like he’d got one. That was until the evening was spoilt by the mercenaries who’d broken in.

 

He had been pulled from the room and dragged down the stairs. His date for the night was probably entertaining the rest of them whether she wanted to or not. Mario had felt every stair on his way down. His shoulders roared with pain as did his knees. He was eventually pulled out into the cold night. If his injuries weren’t bad enough already his captors decided to beat him in the alleyway. When he blacked out they had left him.

 

As Mario tried to open at least one of his blackened eyes he found his situation had not improved. He had been rescued but not by a Good Samaritan but by someone who had him on his knees and handcuffed.

 

“Mr Stein so glad you could join us!” a voice came from somewhere to his left.

 

Mario felt a sliver of ice run down his spine.

 

“It seems you’ve had a tough night?”

 

“I was fucking jumped. Some bastards attacked me in the alley.” Mario spat.

 

“Really how unfortunate.” The voice sounded closer.

 

He tried to get a gauge of his surroundings. Wherever he was it was cold. The only light seemed to be coming from in front of him.

 

“I was on my way back to the hotel and …..”

 

“Paris is a beautiful city at night. That said you really shouldn’t take the back streets alone it can be extremely dangerous.” The disembodied voice dropped to a menacing tone.

 

Mario gave a grunt as he felt himself losing his balance and the ground beneath him aggravating his already chaffed and bruised knees.

 

“I’d had a few to drink and wasn’t thinking straight I guess.”

 

“It looks like you have had a nasty blow to the head. Could this be causing the amnesia?” Mario was startled as a younger man’s face came hazily into view.

 

“Amnesia?” he stuttered.

 

“Yes concussion can trigger it.” The other man grabbed Mario’s chin roughly. “You are lying. I am not a man to mess with Mr Stein. Now would you like to tell me what really happened?” he said standing.

 

“I swear that’s all I was jumped.” His vision clearing slightly he noticed the younger man signalling one of his colleagues.

 

Mario screamed as one of his fingers was broken.

 

“Shall we try again?”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Two more fingers were broken.

 

“Mr Stein you only have 5 more fingers. What shall I break when those run out hmmm?”

 

Mario’s chin was on his chest and he was breathing heavily.

 

“Mercenaries?” he shouted as he felt another of his fingers lined up.

 

“Sorry I missed that?”

 

 

He threw back his head and roared into the night.

“You bastard!” he spat as his head was jerked back violently.

 

The younger man placed his gun to the underside of Mario’s chin.

 

“You fucking piece of shit. You have cost me millions; now where the fuck is the flash drive?”

 

“Mercenaries broke in. I can only imagine they belonged to Carter.” He gulped.

 

His head was released.

 

“What did you do bend over and let them take it?”

 

“They grabbed the whore and tied me up and beat the shit out of me.” Mario managed to slur. “Bet they had a pretty wild time it sure sounded like it.”

 

“I want Carter; and find out who this whore is and where she came from?” the younger man bellowed to his men. “You disappoint me Mr Stein. I don’t like to be disappointed!”

 

A single gunshot rang out through the night. Jude Rathmore gave his associate back his gun. Taking off his leather gloves and unfastening his jacket he walked back to his car. As the man opened the door for him to get in he smiled to himself. It looked like he was going to have some fun retrieving his property after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jude wearily got out of his Jaguar in the underground car park. He had endured a flight from Paris and a long drive he needed a drink. He was met at the elevator by two of the hired hands. They gave a curt nod and allowed him access. Jude leaned against the lift wall. Stein had been a bad choice of bag man. He had been Aidan’s idea; he cursed himself for not using his gut. Now he had to be the one to give the bad news. His best people were working on trying to track down the mercenaries starting with Stein’s companion. Jude ran his fingers through his already mussed hair in frustration. He really didn’t need the third degree right now.

 

The lift opened out on to the penthouse floor. Jude had always felt it too ostentatious for his liking; favouring the minimalist approach. His footsteps rang out on the Italian marble floor. The wood panelled walls were dark and held various expensive artworks. Jude shook his head. The owner of the pieces didn’t have a clue who they were painted by or what they depicted, they were just an investment or spoils of war. As he strode down the corridor he buttoned and smoothed down his jacket. He was barred from entering by more hired help who divested him of any weapons and showed him into the ante room before leaving him there to announce his presence.

 

 Jude took a moment to survey this part of the penthouse. It was more functional. There were expensive sofas lining the walls. In the middle of the room was an imposing antique table with the biggest flower arrangement he had ever seen. He would never thought Oliver a man who appreciated the beauty of flowers. Jude smirked to himself and moved to smell them. As he took in the bouquet one of the doors to his right opened and the hired help re-emerged. Jude looked to see that the help was not alone. He was accompanied by a tall slim elegantly dressed blonde woman. She smiled at him as she passed. He saw she must have dressed in a hurry because he could see the lace of what he thought must be her knickers sticking out of her clutch. He got a waft of cologne and scotch as she winked at him.

 

Lola. She had gone up in the world. Attending to the boss now. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of what her talented little mouth could do. A polite cough brought him back to earth. He looked to see the help was holding the inner door open. With a smile and a mental note to call Lola later he went to face the music.

 

 

 

As the door shut behind him Jude saw Oliver was pouring himself a drink. The older man held up a glass to offer him one. Jude nodded in acceptance.

 

“How was the trip?” Oliver said motioning for him to sit down and handed him his drink.

 

“Not as much fun as you were having! You’re old enough to be her father; hell maybe even her grandfather.” Jude shook his head and laughed.

“Lola is quite something. Isn’t it about time you settled down?” he smirked.

 

Jude placed his glass on the table and looked at the older man. The muscle in his jaw clenched as he forced himself not to retaliate.

 

His brown eyes were cold and lacked any sign of humanity. His nose had obviously been broken many times; misshapen and crooked. His pencil thin moustache sat proudly above his thin snake like lips. His mouth his ultimate weapon. A voice hard and commanding; an air of authority to show who was in charge. Oliver had the ability to make a man twice his size feel like a piece of dirt on his shoe. What he lacked in height he made up for in presence. He was the boss and no one argued with that and lived. Oliver never spoke of the past but from the scars Jude had seen he knew he hadn’t got to the top of the ladder easily. He liked fast women and sloe gin. Being the most feared man in London had it’s advantages.

 

 He was almost a father figure to him; his own father being absent for most of his life. Oliver had taken him under his wing after a business deal had gone wrong with his former employer. After which Jude was out of a job.

 

“So Paris?” Oliver asked placing his arm over the back of the sofa.

 

“Paris was a bust.” Jude said exasperated.

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

 

“Mario Stein was a complete piss artist. Where on god’s earth did Aidan find him?”

 

“Stein is…” Jude shook his head. “Was a liability. It was his last chance. He had screwed up too many times.”

 

Jude sighed and tapped his fingers on his chin.

 

“From what I managed to get from him he was attacked by mercenaries. He took them to be from Carter. Some of them beat him whilst the others had some fun with the company he had hired for the evening. So when we got there he was unconscious in the alley minus the flash drive.”

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

 

“Carter? Are we sure?”

 

“I’ve got my people on it. Tracking Stein’s movements and tracking down the prostitute. We know Carter wanted it first. He would sell it to the highest bidder more likely the Taliban.”

 

“At least we are a little more discerning to who we supply with weapons.” Oliver snarled in disgust.

 

“You could say that.”

 

“We stand to lose millions my boy; and to that fucker. It turns my stomach.”

 

Oliver got up from the sofa and went back to his bar.

 

Jude braced himself for what was coming next. Oliver’s glass whizzed past his ear and smashed into the pillar behind him.

 

“I want Carter here and on his knees begging for me not to cut off his balls and ram them down his throat. He has crossed the line this time. That bastard needs to pay.” Oliver spat with rage.

 

Jude watched Oliver carefully as he got up from the sofa and turned to leave.

 

“Son?”

 

Jude turned back.

 

“Don’t fuck up or I WILL have YOUR balls!” Oliver said menacingly.

 

 

 

 


	4. Meeting John Watson

John Watson wearily opened the door to 221b Baker Street. As the door closed behind him he heard heavy footsteps from upstairs. It would seem that his flat mate had returned. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for their reunion.

 

Sherlock Holmes was pacing his living room taking care to make use of the furniture in the process. He had been talking to Lestrade for all of two minutes and he irked him already.

 

“As I said Gary she did not kill him; look at her fingernails for god’s sake!” he bellowed as he stood in the middle of the sofa. He rolled his eyes in disgust.

 

“The whole of Scotland Yard and the case goes to you………… because I see things……….. you may see but you don’t observe…… your brain must be so lonely………… call me back when you have something intelligent to say!”

 

Sherlock threw his phone on the sofa. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his unruly curls and took a deep breath. He was brought back to earth with the sound of a cough. Sherlock slowly opened his eyes to see John Watson standing in front of him and something told him he wasn’t happy.

 

“Where have you been?” Sherlock huffed as he vacated the sofa to sit in his chair.

 

“Really?” John said exasperated.

 

“I needed you for…….. something it doesn’t matter now.” He said waving off the comment.

 

“You have been missing for 3 days.” John said through gritted teeth.

 

“I was not missing I was on a case!” Sherlock let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“I got up and you were gone Sherlock! No call nothing. Even Mycroft couldn’t locate you.”

 

“He’s slipping.” Sherlock stretched out his long legs.

 

Closing his eyes he laid his head back.

 

John let out an angry sigh and headed to the kitchen. The table was littered with various bits of chemistry paraphernalia. Numerous beakers gave off foul smelling gases as he walked past to the kettle. He wrinkled his nose and switched it on. Opening the overhead cupboard he took down the tea canister to find it was empty. A jar with remnants of coffee stood next to it and wearily he took that instead. He looked around for a mug and found that most of them were in the sink with various degrees of mold growing in them. Cursing under his breath he set about washing up. The kettle clicked signaling it had boiled. Drying his hands he went over to the fridge. He regretted opening it as soon as the door was ajar. Instead of food stuffs their fridge it contained various body parts in states of decay. The most worrying of all there was a severed head. John quickly shut it again and rested his head against the cold surface.

 

“Sherlock?.......... Sherlock……….SHERLOCK!”

 

“John keep it down I am…….”

 

“There is a severed head in the fridge!” John shouted.

 

Sherlock looked at him quizzically.

 

“Ah yes that is what I was going to tell you about; but you weren’t here so I am telling you now.” He said nonchalantly waving hands dismissively.

 

“Why is it there?” John said trying to calm himself.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

 

“Erm let me think……. NO!”

 

“Oh John do I have to think for you as well? It’s for the case I’m working on!”

 

John balled his fists at his sides and took a deep breath.

 

“A case?”

“Yes it’s at least a nine. I love a good murder.” Sherlock’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “Oh and by the way we have run out of milk.”

 

“In the world that doesn’t revolve around you there are places called shops that sell milk and even tea!”

 

“My card is in my coat pocket. Whilst you’re at it we need biscuits.”

 

“Biscuits?” John questioned.

 

“Yes biscuits. Is there an echo in here?” Sherlock said placing his arm over his eyes.

 

“While I am procuring these items you are going to be doing what exactly?” John asked.

 

Sherlock was quiet. John stared at him awaiting an answer. Sherlock never moved. John rolled his eyes and admitted defeat. He took the wallet from his coat and pulled out his card. He cursed to himself as he walked down the stairs and vowed he would make sure to buy obscene amounts of alcohol and chocolate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Bollocks!” John said a little too loudly.

 

The other shoppers looked at him in disgust.

 

He was faced with a formidable opponent. Time spent in the army and in Sherlock’s company had not prepared him for this. Had he finally been beaten?

 

_Place item in bagging area_

 

The disembodied harpies screeched at him.

 

“It is!” he cursed as he picked up the bag and slammed it down.

 

_Please wait for assistance_

“The bloody bag is right there for god’s sake!” John growled throwing his hands up in defeat.

 

“Damn till Nazi’s got you too huh?” a soothing voice to his right cut through the supermarket rage.

 

“I seem to be her latest victim yes.” He said letting out an exasperating sigh.

 

“I saw a man scan a television as bananas the other day. Serves them right.”

 

John scowled at the irony and turned to see his fellow victim.

 

Putting some flowers into one of those odd shaped bags she looked at him and smiled. A sincere smile that made him mirror it.

 

“Sir you can finish up now.” The assistant chirped in.

 

“Right great thanks.” John rammed in Sherlock’s card and punched in the pin number as quick as he could.

 

He looked over at the woman who was finishing up and was about to leave.

 

“Can I get you a coffee? Or a hot sweet tea? You know to help with the trauma…….. “

 

She turned and looked at him questioningly.

 

“Of falling victim to these faceless bandit’s.” he smiled sheepishly looking at his feet.

 

“Well I’ve never been classed as a damsel in distress before; what the hell sure why not.”

 

John looked up to see her smirking at him.

 

 

 

“So if this is the first meeting of our little support group we should exchange names. I’m John Watson.” John said putting his bags down next to the table in the supermarket café.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you John. I’m Laura, Laura Mason.”

 

“Ok Laura you settle yourself and soak in the ambience and I’ll get the tea.” John said taking out his wallet and heading for the counter.

 

Toby watched his retreating back. So this was Holmes’ new keeper. He was cute.

 


	5. Mycroft's close encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DOM!JAG VILLAIN TOM. HES A NASTY BUGGER SO IF VIOLENT SEXUAL ACTS ARE A TRIGGER PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

 

 

Jude stretched out his long legs and rested his head wearily on the back of the sofa. He ran his hand through his hair. It had been a trying week. Since giving Oliver the bad news about Stein he’d encountered one dead end after another. He had his suspicions that Carter wasn’t directly involved in the disappearance of the flash drive and the search for the prostitute was proving fruitless. He heaved a weary sigh and felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

 

“Tough week?” Lola said huskily.

 

“Something like that.” She handed him a glass of scotch with ice.

 

“How about a massage? Help you loosen up?” Lola began to slip off his jacket.

 

Jude revelled in her touch before putting his drink on the table and taking off his jacket and waistcoat.

 

“Lean back honey.” She purred and started to massage his shoulders.

 

Jude groaned as he felt her fingers working to rid the knots in his muscles.

 

“My you are tense. Maybe in a bit I can find some other way of helping you relax?” Lola bent down to nibble her ear.

 

“Dropping your standards are we?” Jude bit back.

 

“What?” Lola exclaimed.

 

“Since when did you start fucking the boss?” Jude sneered.

 

“Since when has that been any of your business?” Lola took a step back as Jude got up from the sofa.

 

“It’s my business when you belong to me!” He shouted balling his fists.

 

“Hell I don’t belong to you! If you want me exclusive then you are going to have to pay a hell of a lot more!”

 

Jude laughed menacingly and vaulted the sofa.

 

Lola was stunned to move until he grabbed her around her throat.

 

“You are mine! Did he make you scream like I do? Hmm?”

 

“No.” Lola croaked.

 

“Was it the thought of fucking him make you drop to your knees and suck his cock?” Jude growled in her ear.

 

“Jude I’m……sorry!” she rasped feeling light headed.

 

“You are going to show me just how sorry you are as I fuck you so hard you forget your own name!” Jude turned her around and threw her over the back of the sofa.

 

Lola screamed as his hand pushed her down so her ass was presented for him.

 

“By the time I’m finished with you no other man will want to go near you. Do you understand?” he commanded.

 

“Jude please no I’m sorry. How could I say no?” Lola sobbed.

 

Jude hitched up her skirt to find she wasn’t wearing underwear. He gave a moan of approval. With his free hand he spanked her.

 

“Shit!” Lola cried.

 

“Carry on I love to hear you scream it makes me so hard!” he said smacking her rear again.

 

Lola was struggling to get up; her blonde hair covering her face. Jude began to rub his growing erection against her ass.

 

Lola gulped at the feeling of his trousers against her most sensitive parts.

 

“You like it rough don’t you slut!” Jude growled. “Fuck!” he yelled as he felt his phone vibrate and then begin to ring.

 

Pulling up Lola to stand in front of him he fished out his phone from his pocket.

 

“Change of plan!” he said forcing her to her knees. “Suck my cock!”

 

Lola was sobbing and screamed as he took a fistful of her hair and dragged her to his crotch. Her fingers trembled as she unfastened his zip.

 

With a sharp intake of breath he swiped across the phones screen to answer it.

 

“This had better be good!” he hissed down the phone.

 

“Sorry boss. It’s just we’ve had a hit on the prostitute. CCTV caught her getting into a car from Stein’s hotel.”

 

“About fucking time! Do we know who she is?” his voice wavered.

 

“No sir but I am sending the shots over to you now.”

 

“Good!” he said shutting his phone. He grabbed a handful of Lola’s hair and pulled her upright.

 

“Sorry slut but I’m tired of you!” he placed himself back into his trousers and zipped up.

 

Lola was a mess. Her make up running down her face and she was shaking uncontrollably.

 

“Get out!” Jude bellowed.

 

Lola shakily made her way around the apartment picking up her things. As she reached the door she turned around.

 

“You fucking prick!” Lola screamed as she left.

 

Jude was already across the room and starting up his laptop. He located the email and opened it. There was an attached video file which he double clicked to open.

Grainy footage of the outside of a French hotel filled the screen. A woman dressed in red walked down the steps towards the town car and after disconnecting her phone call she looked up and got in. Jude took a deep breath and rewound the footage and zoomed in. He froze it at the moment when she looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Jude stood upright and scratched his chin. In a fit of rage he slammed his fist on the desk.

 

“Damn it Toby!”

 

 

 

Mycroft Holmes was at lunch. He had let the country let it run itself for an hour or so. All he needed was a good meal, some peace to read the paper and of course cake. He relaxed into his chair as the harpist began her set. Closing his eyes he let the music wash over him and with a cleansing breath he decided to peruse the menu. After a careful study he signaled the waiter over to take his order. One of the servers poured his water as Mycroft picked up his newspaper. He tutted and sighed in disgust at the latest government conspiracy theories. Where did these people get their ideas from? His reading was disturbed by a polite cough from across the table. Irked at being interrupted he lowered his paper to be faced by not one of his employees but Jude Rathmore.

 

Jude was sat his blue/green eyes boring into his. He had been blessed with the face and body of a god just a shame his soul belonged to the devil. His voice was deep purring and pure sex. Many a woman had been lost to his charms and lost their lives to his body. He had short brown hair that kinked just slightly unfortunately the rest of the man was more than a little kinked.

 

Mycroft folded his paper without taking his eyes off him for even one second.

 

“Mr Rathmore. This is a surprise” he said placing his hands on the folded newspaper.

 

“Mr Holmes.” Jude said leaning back in his chair.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I hear this place does an amazing truffle linguine.” Jude said absent mindedly brushing his finger over his lips. “I couldn’t wait to try it out.”

 

“Really? I’m quite partial to the shellfish myself.” Mycroft gave an insincere smile.

 

“I’m a bit put out. I thought that Lizzie would have given up the throne for you by now.” Jude said sarcastically.

 

“As pleasant as this is; what are you really here for. Jude?” Mycroft sat forward and stared at him down his nose.

 

“I was hoping to meet up with some old friends whilst I was in town. How is your brother?” Jude saw Mycroft bristle at the mention of his sibling.

 

“Doing rather well for himself. Quite the celebrity.”

 

“Good I see he has a new partner. A doctor no less.” Jude couldn’t help but notice the slight tick on Mycroft’s face.

 

Jude smiled with satisfaction. He had been following Sherlock’s movements for some time.

 

“If you like I will get him to give you an autograph.”

 

“Ehehe…….” Jude laughed. He abruptly stopped and leaned over the table slightly.

 

“Where is she?” he sneered.

 

“Where is who?” Mycroft said calmly.

 

“That little whore. Toby Western!”

 

“I have no idea. We parted company a long time ago. She decided to retire.”

 

“Bullshit! You know as well as I do she cannot give up the job.” Jude raged causing the whole restaurant to become silent.

 

Mycroft pulled out his napkin and spread it across his lap with a flourish.

 

“Maybe I should ask Sherlock?” Jude said calmly.

 

Mycroft’s head shot; his eyes blazing with anger met the steely glare of the man in front of him.

 

“I told you I don’t know where she is and you will do as well to stay away from my brother. That path can only lead to trouble.”

 

Jude smiled and lowered his glare.

 

“Your loyalty is admirable Mycroft.” He said gracefully getting out of his chair.

 

Jude smoothed down his jacket before buttoning it. He stooped to whisper in Mycroft’s ear.

 

_“I will find her and when I retrieve my property I WILL kill her and send her back to you piece by piece.”_

Mycroft didn’t reply.

 

“Enjoy your lunch Mr Holmes. Until next time.” Jude said with a smirk and left him to his thoughts.

 

Mycroft let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and scrunched up his napkin and threw it onto the table in rage.

 


	6. Date night

John came down the stairs with a tune on his lips and a spring in his step. He had a date. A proper date with a woman and not Sherlock at the mortuary.

 

The world’s only consulting detective never acknowledged his flat mate as he came into the room. John strutted over to the fireplace. He checked his collar and that he didn’t have shaving foam on his face. John looked at Sherlock in the mirror. He sat with his shoulders back and his back ramrod straight. He had plumbed for the maroon dressing gown today. John thanked the heavens it wasn’t sheet day again.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask?” he quipped as he smoothed his hands over his jumper.

 

His friend remained silent.

 

“Sherlock?” still no reply. “Sherlock I am going to parade around Leicester Square naked.” John spat in frustration.

 

“I would have chosen a better time. Rush hour is always good.” Sherlock replied not taking his eyes of the screen in front of him.

 

“I am going on a date Sherlock!”

 

John was startled at the speed in which Sherlock closed the lid of his laptop, jumped up from his seat and came to stand in front of him.

 

“Since when? Never mind I will get my coat.” He said waving his hands around in his usual maniacal manner.

 

John sighed.

 

“Sherlock?” he shouted as his friend battled to get his coat off the peg.

 

“What?”

 

“I am going on a date on my own.”

 

Sherlock stopped and looked at him confused.

“John if you are alone you cannot call it a date. That usually comprises of at least two people.”

 

John took a deep breath.

 

“I mean I am going on a date with a woman I met called Laura. Not your idea of a date.”

 

Sherlock stopped mid buttoning.

 

“A woman? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes! I met her at the supermarket the other day.” He watched confused as Sherlock carried on getting his coat on.

 

“Laura?” John nodded. “She must be scraping the bottom of the barrel picking up potential husbands in supermarkets.”

 

John rolled his eyes.

 

“I am only going out with her to the cinema I don’t think you have to start writing the invites just yet. Don’t wait up.”

 

John said as he swept past a very bemused Sherlock.

 

 

 

“You’ve been to Buckingham Palace?” Toby tried not to say too loudly.

 

“Yep. Even brought home a souvenir ashtray.”

 

“Bloody hell. So did you see her.. the queen I mean.”

 

“No. I mean what would you say to her?” John smiled taking a drink from his pint.

 

“I would probably ask if she had any betting tips.” Toby laughed.

 

“She probably has plenty. I can’t see her sharing though. I do wake up some times wondering what that day will bring. Life with Sherlock Holmes is never dull.” He laughed.

 

“This is your flat mate right?” Toby said nursing her glass of wine.

 

“You could say that. Your pockets ringing.”

 

“Sorry?” Toby said confused.

 

“Your phone!” John said pointing over the table towards her jeans.

 

“Oh god sorry.” She took her phone out to see that it was Mycroft. “It looks like one of those sales calls.” She said pressing the button to reject the call.

 

“So how long are you staying in London?” John said smiling.

 

“Not sure to be honest. As long as the they need me and keep paying me I suppose.” She said eyeing him over the rim of her glass.

 

“What does it entail exactly?”

 

“Well.” She said carefully putting down her glass. “I guess you could call me a trouble shooter.”

 

“Sounds intriguing?”

 

“Oh god it really isn’t. I’m hired by companies to fix problems with staffing, business strategies stuff like that. Tedious; dealing with overbearing idiot’s who couldn’t figure their way out of a paper bag.”

 

John gave a chuckle.

 

“So… are you?”

 

Toby smiled.

 

“Single?”

 

John ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment.

 

“Yes John I am single.”

 

“Oh good good its just that….”

 

Toby’s phone rang again. With a huff she looked to see it was Mycroft again.

 

“Sorry it’s a client. I’m going to have to take it.” She said getting up.

 

“Gosh of course. I’ll get us another drink.”

 

“Thanks.” She smiled and walked towards the door of the pub.

 

 

“Mycroft!”

 

“Agent Western I can only assume you are ignoring me on purpose.”

 

“I am working.”

 

“Yes well I need to see you urgently.”

 

“I’m on a date!” she said rolling her eyes. Her gaze settled on a car across the street. “Christ Mycroft you are having me followed! You utter prick. You could blow my cover before this even starts!”

 

Toby didn’t hear the response as she disconnected the call. With a sigh she went back into the pub.

 

 

“John I’m really sorry but I’m going to have to go. That was my client they have brought the meeting forward to tomorrow and I need to prepare.”

 

John put his pint down hurriedly as she came back in.

“Sure ok no problem.” He stuttered.

 

“I’m so sorry.” She said taking her coat from the back of her chair.

 

“Really it’s ok its not like you are brushing me off….. is it.” John said awkwardly.

 

“No John it is not a brush off.” She smirked. “I really enjoyed tonight and I would like to see you again if that’s ok?”

 

“Yep that’s great. I mean yes it would be lovely.” He blushed. “At least let me see you home.”

 

“Ok.” She smiled.

 

 

 

They talked more on the ride back to Toby’s. John shared some of his experiences of the army; which had Toby hanging on every word and stroking his arm for comfort. Toby spoke of her life; the life Mycroft had made up for her. She felt comfortable with John. He was an honest man; a good man. She only hoped that Sherlock didn’t cast John away like he did her.

 

The taxi pulled up in front of her apartment building and they stepped out. The taxi waited to take John back to Baker Street.

 

“So this is me.” Toby hugged herself against the cold.

 

“So it is.” John smiled.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t ask you up for coffee, I’ve got such a lot to get through.”

 

“It’s fine honestly.” He said placing his hand on her arm. “Please ring me when you have a free evening and maybe we can go to dinner?”

 

“John that would be lovely.” Toby said warmly. “Goodnight.” She pecked him on the cheek and with one last glance and smile she headed inside.

 

John watched her go and smiled to himself. His phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

 

_We need more biscuits at your earliest convenience_

_SH_

John rolled his eyes heavenwards, took a deep breath and got back into the taxi.

 

 

 

Toby smiled all the way up to her floor. John really was a nice guy, not her type though. Too pedestrian for her liking. She giggled to herself thinking about how Sherlock felt about his flatmate having a girlfriend. The sound of the lift doors opening broke her from her daydream. She dug around in her coat pocket for her keys as she walked to her door. As she went to put the key in she stopped. Something was wrong she could feel it. Taking a deep breath she unlocked it and walked in. The flat was dark and silent, she stood for a moment to adjust her eyes before slowly walking down the hall. Toby listened for any other movement and heard none. She had passed the study door when a hand covered her mouth and tried to drag her in. Toby bit down on the hand and it was removed. She stumbled back up the hall and just got to the door handle when a hand pushed her head against the door with enough force to daze her. She slid to the floor as her attacker cocked his gun.


	7. An uninvited guest

Toby’s world was spinning but she had to act and act fast. The adrenaline radiated through her veins and her world suddenly became clearer. She heard her assailant prime his gun.

 

“Mr. Ken…” the rest of the sentence was cut off by the crunching of his knee cap as Toby’s foot connected with it.

 

The man howled in pain and sank to the floor nursing his injury.

 

Toby took a moment to make sure that the world wasn’t spinning too much and unsteadily got up picking up the man’s firearm. If indeed her assailant was one of Mycroft’s minions then she would make sure he got home. She slowly made progress down the hall. She still felt woozy and unsteady so she used the wall as a brace. Toby screamed as the man grabbed her by the hair and tried to wrestle the gun from her grasp. She threw herself backwards sandwiching the man between her and the wall. Toby heard the air leave his lungs as he was winded. The grip on her hair was released but he still had hold of her wrist; she rammed her elbow into his sternum whilst ripping her wrist from his grasp. She turned to see him clutching at his stomach. Toby brought up the guns muzzle to rest on the top of his bent head.

 

“Who sent you?” she spat.

 

“Fuck you bitch!” he choked.

 

“Not in your life time you piece of shit! Who sent you?” she roared as she dug the muzzle further into the top of his head.

 

“You are one hell of a pretty prize; no wonder the boss paid so well. Any means necessary he said.” He laughed hoarsely.

 

“What were you sent here for?” Toby stood back and watched him sink to the ground; the gun still trained at his head.

 

The man looked at her and smiled. It chilled Toby to the bone.

 

“This is the last time I will ask nicely. What were you sent to do?”

 

The man gave no reply. Toby exhaled. In one swift motion she brought her foot down on his damaged knee and kept it there.

 

“Fuck!!!” he shouted as he vainly tried to remove her foot.

 

“Last chance. Who do you work for and what were you sent here to do?”

 

“I can’t tell you! He will have me killed.”

 

“Tell me!” Toby roared applying more pressure and hearing more bone crunching.

 

“ARGH!!! My……….” The rest of his scream was cut off as he passed out.

 

“Shit!” Toby swore.

 

She backed up against the opposite wall and slid down to the floor. She had to think. She rested her head on her knees. It was a mess. Mycroft had dangled the carrot and she had taken the bait. Toby rested her head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Exhaling loudly she retrieved her phone from her pocket and hoped it still worked. After punching in the number she waited.

 

“Toby…..”

 

“Shut up and listen! You set me up you prick!”

 

“Toby listen to me!” Mycroft demanded.

 

“No I’m done listening to you! Come and pick up your garbage. I will be waiting! So will Scotland yard!” Toby disconnected the call and threw her phone down the hall.

 

 

Duct tape was an amazing invention. After contacting Scotland Yard Toby had made sure that her visitor was as comfortable as she deemed fit. His hands and legs were taped together. She sat at her kitchen counter nursing her third glass of wine of the evening. From this vantage point she had a clear view of her visitor and her front door. She looked at her watch and sipped her wine. The question now was who would show up first Mycroft or the Law.

 

Her answer came with a pounding on the door. Intrigued she ignored it. After another bout of pounding the door was thrown open by a heavy set police officer.

 

“We have a winner!” Toby said as she watched two more uniformed officers began sweeping her flat.

 

Detective Inspector Lestrade looked around in bewilderment at the scene before him. His officers were looking for any other possible subjects. When the call came through he had expected a hysterical woman to greet him. As it was the said woman was sitting in the kitchenette nursing a glass of red. She seemed calm almost relaxed. Then he saw the perpetrator. He lay unconscious against the wall, his knee seemed dislocated but no other obvious injuries. He was however bound with tape. Greg scratched his head and went to talk to the victim.

 

“Miss, my name is Detective Inspector Lestrade.” He said politely showing her his badge.

 

“Yes I know.” Toby said without looking at him.

 

“Can you tell me…..? Hang on what do you mean you know?” he asked confused.

 

“Your reputation precedes you.” She said with a smile.

 

“Do I know you?”

 

“No but I have certainly heard about you. It seems that we have a mutual thorn in our side.” She said getting off the stool to shake his hand.

 

Confused Lestrade shook her hand.

 

Toby looked over his shoulder to see the latest visitor to her little party.

 

“Speak of the devil!”

Lestrade turned around to see Mycroft Holmes striding towards them with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“Detective how nice to see you again.” Mycroft said sarcastically.

 

“Mr. Holmes what brings you here?”

 

“Ahh Miss Western here is a dear friend of mine. I am merely here to make sure she is safe.”

 

“That’s very admirable of you.” Lestrade felt Toby brush past him.

 

“You bastard!” she screamed as she trained the attackers gun on Mycroft.

 

“Toby please, put that away.”

 

Toby took a few steps closer but Mycroft remained unmoved.

 

“You’re slipping. That lackey of yours was sloppy. You underestimated your mark!”

 

“Miss Western please put the gun down.”

 

“This man set me up. Dragged me here on some fool’s errand and then proceeds to try and kill me.”

 

“Oh please if I wanted you dead you would have never made it from Paris.” Mycroft said unnerved by the firearm leveled at his head.

 

“Look will someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Lestrade boomed.

 

“You’ve always hated me. Hated me for getting so close to your brother! Closer that you have ever been. It ate you up inside to see me succeed where you had failed miserably. Sherlock will always be a mystery to you.”

 

“I did not send him!” Mycroft said pointing to the man on the floor.

 

“Bullshit!” Toby screamed.

 

“Toby; for once in your life listen to me!” Mycroft said holding up his hands and slowly edging forwards. “There is something very important you need to know.”

 

“Why the hell should I listen to any more of your lies?” her voice was beginning to crack.

 

“I didn’t send him but I know who did and we need to get you out of here.”

 

“What? I’m not going anywhere with you!”

 

“You are in grave danger Toby. The rightful owner of the little trinket which you brought back from Paris knows you have it.”

 

Toby’s reserve was faltering; she was shaking and lowered the firearm which Lestrade quickly took off her.

 

“Who?” Toby asked shaken.

 

“My people are packing your things as we speak. We need to get you to a safe house. Detective I’m sorry you have had a wasted journey; this young lady is under the protection of her majesty’s government. I will take it from here.” Mycroft said dismissing him.

 

“Mr. Holmes there has obviously been some kind of assault carried on here and I need…..”

 

“Detective I am handling this. As I said this young lady is of great national importance and you would be advised to take your merry band of men and get back to doing some real police work.”

 

“Just hang on a minute…”

 

“Sir it’s the yard we are needed back there immediately!” One of the officers rushed up.

 

“Mr. Holmes is looks like I have some real police work to do. I will be keeping an eye on things though.” Lestrade said angrily.

 

With one last look at them both he called his team and left.

 

“Toby we need to be moving.” Mycroft said glancing at the men carrying out her attacker.

 

“So if you didn’t send him who did?” Toby said calmly.

 

“I will tell you everything in due course but we have to leave now!”

 

“This is me Mycroft don’t piss me around if there is a price on my head I want to know who it is I am dealing with!”

 

Mycroft sighed. She was stubborn and pig headed.

 

“Oliver Kennedy. The flash drive belongs to him. Are you happy now? Can we go before re-enforcements turn up?”

 

“Shit!”

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Blindside

Toby had watched numbly as Mycroft’s people had wiped all trace of her from the apartment. Her assailant whisked away to some ungodly place for questioning and her belongings packed into a truck. Two words had floored her; two words that struck fear into the most hardened of people. Oliver Kennedy. She stood in the empty living room; her head pounding from her encounter and shock. Cursing to herself internally for getting mixed up with him again. He had sent that man to recover his property by any means necessary; she was lucky to be alive. She closed her eyes and tried to push the panic that was rising in her chest back from whence it came when she head a cough behind her.

 

“So what happens now?” Toby said turning to see Mycroft waiting behind her.

 

“Now you give me the flash drive and we find somewhere you can be safe.”

 

“Oh no. I risked my neck getting that thing it stays with me.”

 

“Toby. He won’t stop until he has it back. There will be more men like him and next time you might not be so lucky.”

 

“So Mr. British Government I hand it over and what happens next? You lock me up again? What happens to the information on that drive? You harvest it and use it to your own ends. You are not better than Kennedy.” Toby spat.

 

“He will sell that information to the highest bidder indiscriminant of who or what they are. It will be used for war and even on our own soldiers. Yes it is valuable but in the wrong hands it is cataclysmic.”

 

“Sir we are ready.” One of Mycroft’s minions interrupted.

 

“Well Toby shall we bid this place farewell and find somewhere a little less……. dangerous.” Mycroft said standing aside to let her exit.

 

 

Neither spoke on the journey across London. The town car weaved in and out of traffic unchallenged. Toby was unnerved but was adamant she wasn’t going to show it. Her head hurt like hell. As much as it pained her she had to admit he was right. If Kennedy did get the flash drive its contents could cause all-out war.

 

Mycroft sat thoughtfully looking out of the window. Toby slid the flash drive onto the seat between them. He noticed the movement at his side and looked at her questioningly.

 

“That is to be destroyed. If I get one whiff of its contents being extracted and used then I will personally make sure you regret it.” Toby seethed.

 

“Thank you Agent Western you have done your country a great service.” Mycroft smiled as he placed the drive in his pocket.

 

“Yeah right save the medals and parades.”

 

“Well it looks like we have arrived.” Mycroft scooted to the edge of his seat. “I think you are going to like it here.”

 

The driver opened the door of the car for them to get out. Toby got out of the car into the brisk London air. She shivered as she took in her new surroundings.

 

Baker Street.

 

 

Mycroft stood behind her.

 

“It looks like someone is home at least.” He said moving around to straighten the door knocker. The number above read 221b.

 

The hallway of the Victorian three story house was dark and foreboding. Mycroft pushed open the inner door and motioned for Toby pass through.

 

“Mrs. Hudson?” he called down the hall.

 

There was no reply.

 

“Mrs. Hudson?” Mycroft shouted sternly.

A door further up the corridor swiftly opened and Toby could hear the sounds of a television blaring. A petite brown haired woman busied towards them.

 

“Mycroft Holmes you are making enough noise to wake the dead. What on earth do you want at this time of night? Really I was just getting ready to go to bed. They aren’t here. They took off like scolded cats about an hour ago…..”

 

“Mrs. Hudson!” Mycroft cut her short. “This is a very dear friend of mine. She is in need of lodgings and I thought you could accommodate her.” He said towering above her.

 

“Well she could stay with me. I mean the boys have the other floor….”

 

“Splendid. We shall wait upstairs her belongings will be along shortly.” He said taking his leave and going up the staircase.

 

Toby smiled at the woman in front of her.

 

“Hello. I’m Toby. Toby Western. It’s a lovely place you have here. I’m sorry if this going to cause trouble. It’s just that I have found myself suddenly homeless.”

 

“Oh you poor thing. Have you known him long?” Mrs. Hudson gestured in Mycroft’s direction with her head.

 

“Too long.” Toby said with a grimace.

 

Mrs. Hudson gave her a knowing smile and seemed to x-ray her from head to foot. Toby felt uneasy. The woman before didn’t seem all she made out to be. Under that housekeeper type exterior seemed to be a matriarch.

 

“Toby that’s an unusual name for a girl. You aren’t…… weren’t…”

 

Toby smiled.

 

“No Mrs. Hudson I can assure you I am all woman.”

 

“You never know these days. I mean when they arrived I thought that……”

“Toby!” Mycroft’s dulcet tones cut her off mid-sentence.

 

Toby rolled her eyes.

 

“It was nice to meet you.” She smiled awkwardly at the woman in front of her and climbed the stairs.

 

 

The room upstairs was not your usual bachelor pad. No clothes strewn around, empty lager cans or cigarette packets. A battered leather sofa slumped against the back wall. The black and white wallpaper on what she took to be the feature wall had a smiley face painted on it. Toby looked closer and swore she could see bullet holes. Shaking off the odd feeling that presented itself she turned to see Mycroft had made himself comfortable in a chrome framed modern chair. He had contented himself with reading some news articles that had been cut from one paper or another. Toby walked to the large table that sat in-between the large sash windows. It was covered in newspaper clippings, photographs, bills and medical journals. The old feeling of de ja vu crept up on her.

 

“Who lives here?” she said through gritted teeth.

 

Mycroft chose to ignore her. She turned in the direction of the kitchen. The world had begun to move in slow motion. Toby felt herself becoming light headed as she entered the small room. It was more like a chemistry lab than a kitchen. The table was cluttered with test tubes, a microscope and various beakers. She thought it was some kind of a joke or she was going to wake up any minute. Toby had seen this before. She had to hold on to the table to steady herself; vaguely aware of Mycroft’s voice over her shoulder. Toby rounded on him.

 

“Who lives here? Tell me!” Toby roared.

 

She staggered back into the living room seething; already knowing the answer to her question. Her head span as she grabbed onto the old comfy chair in front of her. She laid her head on her hands and tried to let the world come to a stop.

 

 

 

Sherlock was mad bordering on furious. His long legs purposefully carried him up the stairs with John fighting to keep up.

 

“Mycroft! What the hell are you doing here? I would have thought…..” He was cut off mid-sentence as noticed they had company.

 

Mycroft had risen from his seat and was about to placate his brother when John arrived.

 

“You could just ring you know.” John said exasperated taking his coat off.

 

“John we have company.” Sherlock breathed.

 

“I can see your brother too you know.”

 

“He means me!” Toby croaked lifting her head.

 

“Toby?”

“Laura?”

 

 


	9. Surprise!

“This should be interesting.” Mycroft said getting out of the chair and coming to stand on the side-lines.

 

“You… you know her?” John asked confused. “You know Laura?”

 

“No John I know Toby.”

 

“Laura, she’s called Laura. I met her at the supermarket. We went on a date…… oh god it was a setup wasn’t it?” John said exasperated.

 

“Toby was sent to keep an eye on you both John.” Mycroft interjected.

 

“Why? You have our every move monitored anyway. Jesus Christ Mycroft!” John bellowed.

 

“I needed someone closer, someone on the inside.”

 

“Hello Holmes.”

 

Toby broke the uneasy silence between the old friends.

 

Sherlock looked at the woman before him; clutching onto the back of John’s chair for fear of falling. Dark rings around her eyes only helped to accentuate the bump and contusion she had sustained.

 

“Door or new boyfriend?”

 

Toby gave an exhausted laugh.

 

“Both!”

 

“You’ve lost weight.”

 

“Nice of you to notice.” Toby smirked.

 

“Ok will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on and who are you? Really?” John said angrily looking between the pair.

“Holmes care to do the honours?” Toby said politely.

 

“Mycroft you know I don’t play well with others.” Sherlock walked over to put his coat away.

 

“Toby is here at my behest to help you with…..”

 

“Help me! Since when do I need your help let alone hers!” he boomed. “She is a wanted criminal dear brother.”

 

“Sherlock she is a valuable asset. She has contacts I can only dream of.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint you Mycroft but this asset however valuable is not staying here a moment longer.” Toby roared as she unsteadily made for the door.

 

To her annoyance it was John who blocked her path.

 

“It was great to meet you John but will you let me through.”

 

John seemed to be looking at her injuries.

 

“You are bleeding; it looks like you may have a possible concussion.” He said reaching up to move some of her hair away.

 

“Thank you Doctor Watson but I am absolutely fine.”

 

“I will be the judge of that….. Toby.” He said holding on to her arms to steady her.

 

“Let John look at you….”

 

Toby turned and glared at Mycroft and stumbled.

 

“Ok that’s final you aren’t going anywhere until I have seen to that wound.” John said guiding her to his chair.

 

Toby sat down with an air of disgust.

 

“Sherlock will you get my stuff from the bathroom.” John called over his shoulder.

 

Sherlock had booted up his laptop and was frantically typing away.

 

“Sherlock!” John hissed.

 

Mycroft snorted in amusement.

 

“Right! I’ll get it thank you nurse. You stay there!” he said pointing at Toby and glaring at his flatmate.

 

“I am not staying here!” Toby growled.

 

“This is the safest place for you. That is unless you want me to see if Lestrade has a nice jail cell for you.” Mycroft said with an air of sarcasm.

 

“If I’m not mistaken didn’t you do that the last time you both met? Lock her up I mean?” Sherlock said without looking up.

 

“That was for the good of ….. “ Mycroft was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He moved on to the landing to take the call.

 

“Ok let’s get you patched up.” John said coming back into the room. “So…. You know each other?”

 

“Yes unfortunately. Holmes and I go way back.” Toby hissed as John cleaned the wound on her forehead.

 

“So you’re not really Laura and you don’t work as a trouble shooter?”

 

Sherlock jumped up from his seat at the table and came to stand at Toby’s side facing John.

 

“Tabitha Grace Western aka Toby. Born in Hampshire on 6th April 1985. Mother Evelyn Western father unknown…”

 

John was about to stop him when Toby caught his hand and shook her head.

“Graduated with a BA Honours in History and English Literature. Holds various awards for martial arts. Spent time training in the Metropolitan Police force where she was recruited by my brother. Spent 3 years working for him before… before taking up a post elsewhere. Is a gun for hire and wanted by her Majesty’s Government for crimes against the crown. Has a small tattoo of a dragon on her right hip, has broken both her ankles and most of her fingers one of which never set properly…”

 

Toby produced her middle finger of her right hand in proof. John arched an eyebrow and smiled.

 

“She enjoys romantic comedies and horror movies. Dislikes cabbage, men with hairy backs and……”

 

“Consulting Detectives.” Toby cut in. “Have you quite finished?”

 

Sherlock marched over and plonked himself in his chair in disgust at being interrupted.

 

“Ok Miss Western all done, it seems your skull is thicker than most..”

 

“Pft.”

 

“I can’t see any signs of concussion but I want you to take it easy for a while.” John smiled getting up.

 

“Oh goodie do I get a sticker for being good doctor?” Toby smirked. “Well thanks for your hospitality guys but I must be off.” Toby said getting up.

 

“I think you might want to stay.” Mycroft said coming back into the room.

 

“John has given me the all clear and….”

 

“Toby…”

 

“No Mycroft I am leaving and you aren’t going to stop me.” She said defiantly as she walked towards the door.

 

“It seems that Oliver isn't working alone.”

 

Toby stopped.

 

“I had a visitor at lunch the other day. That was the call to say he was still in the country. It would seem that he is still doing his bosses dirty work. Jude Rathmore sends his regards.”

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Twisted Love Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE!!!!!! THERE ARE SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND NON CONSENSUAL SEX IN THIS CHAPTER APPROACH WITH CAUTION

Toby padded into the kitchen. After all the times she had slept in Holmes’ bed that night she found sleep elusive Mrs Hudson had offered her bed which she had politely declined. Toby had hoped that Holmes would have joined her. In his darkest times he had found solace in curling up in his bed with her.

 

_“Shhh its ok I’m here now.” Toby whispered running her hand gently through his hair._

_Sherlock lay curled into the foetal position. His body drenched in sweat. He had been in his room going cold turkey for 3 days. Toby had to listen to him screaming for anyone or anything that would make it stop. He had threatened her, called her unspeakable names, tried to appeal to her good nature and the thing that hurt the most he told he loved her. Her heart had broken into a million pieces that day because she knew it was a lie. A falsehood to get her to let him out; to find his next fix._

_“It hurts Toby. Why does it hurt so much?” he sobbed._

_“Shh. Its that crap leaving your body. Why Sherlock?”_

_“It makes it stop!”_

_“Makes what stop?”_

_“All the noises in my head. My brain hurts…” he curled up tighter._

 

 

 

 

She stood in one of his shirts and her underwear; it was an old habit and one after all this time she couldn’t bring herself to break. Mycroft’s news had shocked them both to the core. Why now? She thought she had left that part of her past behind now it was coming to face her head on and it scared her more than anything. They had agreed to meet up again in the morning so she could brief them all.

 

“I hav……” She heard a sleepy yet familiar baritone voice coming from the other room that made her smile.

 

“I know two sugars.” She looked up as he plonked himself down at the table and seemed to suck all the oxygen from the room with his yawn.

 

She made the tea after finding the milk at the back of the fridge behind various body parts. Toby sat and pushed a cup in front of him.

 

“Your brother did a real number on us!”

 

“What is he like?”

 

“Mycroft? Tall, mind numbingly boring, a tedious shit….”

 

“You know who I mean?”

 

Toby put her mug down.

 

“Rathmore?” she said quietly.

 

“What did he do to you that’s so bad Toby?” he saw her hands shaking.

 

“Holmes you really don’t want to know.”

 

“He is coming for you Toby. It won’t take him long to find out you are in London.”

 

Toby hung her head.

 

“You wouldn’t understand. The less you know the better I’m already compromising your brother’s safety I …”

 

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what we’re up against Toby.” She took a deep breath.

 

“Jude Rathmore is the most evil, twisted son of a bitch I have had the displeasure of dealing with. Your brother and Moriarty are nothing compared to him. He is ruthless, merciless and would sell his own mother to get what he wanted. In fact he probably has. He is cultured, eloquent and devilishly handsome. So as you can imagine he uses all of those qualities to his advantage.”

Toby found herself blushing.

 

“Go on.”

 

“I first came across him in Tokyo. We had both been sent to retrieve the same set of documents. It was a race to see who got to them first. I was still a relative newbie and he won that round. That wasn’t before he introduced himself and made sure I would never forget him.”

 

She absent mindedly rubbed a mark on her arm which didn’t go un-noticed.

 

“That’s how it played out; our little game. Always trying to get one up on each other sometimes I would come out the loser and then sometimes he would let me win. He was intoxicating we had developed some kind of twisted chemistry. It all changed when Mycroft sent me to break into his compound and retrieve some defence plans that had mysteriously landed in his hands.”

 

Toby took a long swig of her tea to try and steady her nerves.

 

“It was easy enough to pose as a prostitute to gain entry to his bedroom. I held him at gun point as he stood there in just a towel. For a fleeting moment he looked scared that I had managed to get that close to him. He begged for his life. That night I lost myself to him completely.” Toby couldn’t look at him.

 

“I’m not here to pass judgement on you.”

 

“No you already did that!” she snarled.

 

“That’s not fair I did what I had to.”

 

“For queen and country I know. I worked my way into Rathmore’s empire like I was asked. I didn’t know then that I would end up in his bed as well. He can be very persuasive. The problem is he doesn’t like to share his toys so to speak. Once you are in his little organisation you are in it for life. So I was his……… play thing.”

 

Toby’s hand flew to her mouth as if she were going to be sick.

 

“Carry on!” Sherlock demanded.

 

“I can’t…”

 

“Toby what happened the night you left?”

 

After a long pause Toby took a deep breath.

 

“I went to tell him I was leaving he turned violent. I’d never seen him like that. He beat me, broke my wrist and then he ………. He was just too strong I fought back with everything I had. When he saw me broken and bleeding he stopped for a moment and I tried to escape. I got outside and he shot me. It hit me in the stomach and I lay there I didn’t have the strength to fight anymore. I must have passed out. I woke up three days later in hospital. To this day I don’t know how I got there but they saved my life.”

 

“What made you leave?”

 

She got up and put her cup in the sink.

 

“I’m going to bed goodnight Holmes.” As she walked past he caught her wrist.

 

“Why did you leave him?”

 

Toby moved an errant curl from his face.

 

“Someone else needed me more.” She walked back to his room and shut the door behind her.

 

Toby was shaking. Holmes was right he was coming for her. It had been a long time since she had seen the nefarious Mr Rathmore, since the night she left. The whole room seemed to be getting smaller and her chest was becoming uncomfortably tight. She crawled onto the bed and sat hugging her knees and sobbed. So many nights she had woken screaming reliving that night; the night she lost a part of her.

 

‘ _The apartment was dark it meant he wasn’t home yet. With a small sigh of relief Toby hung up her coat and kicked off her shoes. She had been on edge all day since the text she had received that morning. The text calling her home._

_Toby had smiled as she looked at his prone form. His hair still tousled from the activities of the night before. The sheet barely covering the bottom half of his body, the way his chest rose and fell. Taking a deep breath she had snuck out quietly whilst Jude was still asleep. There would be an interrogation about that later. Toby shuddered at the thought of it. That was one of the rules. He was to be informed of where she was at all times. His list of rules was inexhaustible. They were to protect her, she was important to him and he always protected the important things; his mantra if she ever questioned it. She learnt quickly not to question much of what Jude said._

_The text was unnerving. It was simple but chilling; knocking the air from her lungs. Mycroft Holmes a name she thought she would never see again. How the hell did he get her number? She hadn’t dealt with him for well over a year. Things must be bad for him to contact her after leaving him high and dry. He wanted her to come home to England; the hook being his brother Sherlock. The consulting detective? Through Mycroft she had struck an unusual bond with the high functioning sociopath; a sort of tolerance for each other. He was in trouble and Mycroft couldn’t help him anymore._

_Toby had spent the whole day wandering the streets and visiting coffee shops to be alone with her thoughts. It wasn’t just a case of saying goodbye and catching the next plane. Jude would be pissed. She would be risking her life and for what a junkie? She had so much at stake so much to lose; yet all she could think about was him; Sherlock._

_She got herself a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back into the living room._

_“Busy day my sweet?” came the all too familiar voice from the darkness._

_Toby jumped and dropped the bottle of water._

_“Shit Jude you scared the hell out of me!” she said bending to pick up the bottle. “Why are you sitting here in the dark?”_

_Jude switched on the table lamp next to him. He was sitting with his arm over the back of the sofa and his long legs stretched out in front of him. He was dressed impeccably as always in an expensive three piece suit._

_“I was waiting for you to come home. You were out early this morning?”_

_“Yeah I had some errands to run and I was meeting Nat for lunch later.” The interrogation had begun._

_“I rang you. Why didn’t you answer? I was worried.” He said coolly, patting the cushion next to him._

_She played with the bottle in her hands and went to sit next to him._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t take my phone with me I forgot to charge it. I didn’t mean to worry you.” She said quietly._

_Jude had started to stroke her shoulder._

_“Really I’m sure I saw you plug it in last night.”_

_“Yeah you know me scatty bird.”_

_Before Toby had time to react Jude grabbed her jaw and bore down on her._

_“Don’t lie to me Toby I know you had your phone with you. What are you hiding?”_

_“Jude I…….”_

_“What my sweet?” he said squeezing harder._

_“Please I need to talk to you.”_

_He released her jaw and moved closer to her._

_“Ok tell me what is worth you lying to me about.” His voice had dropped to its most menacing tone._

_“I can’t live like this anymore. I want to live a normal life. A life where we aren’t constantly looking over our shoulders.”_

_“You know I can’t do that.”_

_“Not even for me?” Toby said putting her hand on his knee._

_“Toby Toby. The kind of people we are we can’t have a normal life. It would be like caging a wild lion.”_

_“I need more Jude.” She said looking away._

_He got up from the sofa and started pacing the room._

_Toby’s heart started to race._

_“I have given you everything!” he suddenly rounded on her. “You were nothing when you came to me. A puppet for him! He sent you here alone it was a suicide mission.”_

_She could see the anger in his features eerily illuminated by the small table lamp._

_“I know but it’s not enough don’t you understand. I’m tired. Tired of you controlling me. I am not one of your employees.”_

_“No you are just the one I fuck when I choose.”_

_“That’s low even for you.” Toby sneered. She got up from the sofa and started to walk towards the bedroom._

_“Where the fuck do you think you are going?”_

_“Your whore is going to get her stuff.” She said over her shoulder._

_Before she reached the door he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him._

_“You are going nowhere.” Toby could see the fire in his eyes. “I own you!”_

_“No one owns me!” she spat._

_“The minute you opened your legs to me I claimed you!” he said grabbing her hair and biting her shoulder._

_“Jude stop it!” Toby shouted. “I’m leaving and there is nothing you can do!”_

_She tried to push him off but he grabbed her painfully around the throat._

_“Oh come now my sweet you don’t want to break up this special thing we have going on.” His hand became tighter._

_Toby felt the darkness threatening to claim her. That’s when she placed a well-timed knee to the groin. His hand released her immediately and he doubled over._

_Toby gasped for breath and stumbled towards the door. She only got a few paces when she felt a hand grab her ankle and she fell forwards and hitting the hardwood floor. It winded her and she jarred her knees. Before she could recover Jude crawled over to her and flipped her on to her back and straddled her pinning her hands at her sides with his knees._

_“Now that wasn’t very nice now was it.” He roared slapping her face. “You little bitch!” he slapped her again splitting her lip._

_“You need to be taught some manners!” his hands going again to her throat._

_Toby struggled against him fighting to breathe. Toby looked at his twisted features. He was actually getting off on this she could feel the bulge of his erection against her stomach. Shit he had an amazing recovery rate. His hands suddenly left her throat and he brutally back handed her. She was dazed and felt blood running from her nose. Jude roughly pulled her to her feet. To steady her he held the back of her neck and pushed her towards the living room and to one of the chairs. He pushed her over the back of the chair and proceeded to pull her arm up her back. She resisted and he broke her wrist. Toby screamed in agony as her wrist burnt and throbbed. She became dizzy with the pain. She heard him take off his belt and he tied her hands together with it. Toby felt like she was going to pass out._

_“You have brought this on yourself my sweet. You know that no one defies me. You cannot leave, you are mine and mine alone.” He spat in her ear._

_“Fuck you!” she grimaced._

_“Oh my sweet talking dirty won’t save you.” He said flicking up her skirt and ripping her pants from her body in one swift motion._

_“Jude no!” Toby screamed trying to get up. He twisted her broken wrist to subdue her. She screamed and went limp under his touch._

_“Oh no you don’t no passing out that spoils the fun.” He roared grabbing her hair and pulling her head back as he entered her._

_Toby jolted back to reality as she felt him invade her intimately. His one hand in her hair and the other on her hip holding her still whilst he drove into her. It was raw and animalistic. She tried not to cry but the tears came all the same. She was helpless as he brutally pounded her. She felt like her insides were being mutilated with every pass. His breathing was becoming heavier and his thrusts more erratic. She knew that he wasn’t far from his release._

_“Fuck Toby!” he growled._

_She heard him give out an almost primal growl and his thrusts became uncoordinated as his release claimed him. Toby shuddered. Jude fell forward on top of her spent._

_“Toby you feel  so good around my cock.” He rasped in her ear and stood up and dressed himself._

_When he was presentable again he pulled her up by her hair to face him._

_“You look so delightful with that just fucked look my sweet.” With all the energy she could muster she heabutted him. She heard his nose crack and felt the blood explode from his nose. He released her with a howl. Toby tottered backwards and her back met the wall. She hissed as her broken wrist did too. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins again as she stumbled towards the door and freedom._

_The cold air hit her face like one of Jude’s slaps. Her hands were still bound behind her back which made running even more difficult. She had managed the door and now she was running across the grounds towards the gate. A wave of nausea hit her and she stumbled. Cursing she painfully managed to get up. That’s when she heard him._

_“Toby you fucking little whore!”_

_The last thing she heard as the bullet tore through her abdomen._

 

He stood outside the door listening. Their roles had been reversed. He closed his eyes and sighed. The nights she had spent holding him as his high receded, as he went cold turkey. He had shouted, screamed and lied to her but she remained his constant. He heard her sob and slowly turned the handle and entered. Sherlock stood in the doorway waiting for a sign for him to leave. After a few moments Toby turned her tearstained face to him. Even in the dim light from the hall he could see the pain etched on her face. Slowly he closed his bedroom door and walked to join her on the bed. Toby tried to calm herself as he placed a hand on her knee. She took his hand and laced her fingers in his. An unspoken question passed between them. Toby moved over to let Sherlock into bed. He gently moved in next to her and they lay lost in each other’s gaze. She could hold back the tears no more as he pulled her against him and held her as if they were the only two people in the world.


	11. The past and all that jazz.....

 

John rubbed the sleep from his eyes as walked into the kitchen. Sherlock was absent as was their house guest. He yawned and scratched his head. Two empty cups in the sink were the only sign that anyone else had even been there. He sighed as he flicked the switch on the kettle. After Mycroft had left the previous night he had gone to bed and left Sherlock and Toby to get re-acquainted. He had laid listening to them argue. Even in her weakened state it sounded like she matched Sherlock insult for insult. They must have run out of steam or killed each other because after sometime it went quiet. He had debated whether he should go and check but decided to go to sleep instead. So the absence of bodies was a relief.

 

The kettle clicked to signal it was ready. John reached up to get the coffee jar when he heard Sherlock’s bedroom door open.

 

“I thought you had gone out….” He stopped abruptly as he saw Toby saunter into the kitchen.

 

“Morning.” she said with a yawn. “I’ll have a tea if there is one going spare.”

 

She sat at the table and began to rub her temples.

 

John was dumbstruck. Was she wearing one of Sherlock’s shirts? More to the point was there anything else under there. John shook his head realising he was staring. It seemed that their guest was more of an enigma than he had first anticipated.

 

“Did you sleep ok?” he said placing a mug in front of her.

 

“Not really. I just kept going over last night.” She said with a sigh. “How he sleeps in that bed I have no idea.”

 

“How’s your head?”

 

“Sore but I’ll live… well for now at least.” Toby said with a lop sided grin.

 

“So…. You work for Mycroft then?”

 

“I used to. Then he left me to die and I went free-lance.”

 

John stopped mid sip.

 

“He….”

 

“Yep set me up and left me for dead.” Toby said blowing on her tea.

 

“Oh!” John looked confused. “Aren’t you pissed at him?”

 

“Very! You know what they say karma’s a bitch when she comes calling. I’m biding my time. Mycroft knows that. Like he said I’m an asset and he is single handidly keeping me out of prison.”

 

“And Sherlock?” John asked nervously.

 

“What about me?” Sherlock said as he closed his bedroom door.

 

He swept into the room and took a seat opposite Toby. John sighed and passed his cup to Sherlock and poured himself another.

 

“John and I were just talking about my favourite subject.” Toby said with a smile.

 

Sherlock looked at her over his mug with a confused expression.

 

“My brother.”

 

“Did he offer you money too John?”

 

“What?” John was taken aback for a moment. “Yes he did.”

 

“Thought so. Your brother really needs to work on his people skills.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sipped his drink.

 

“So how long have you two known each other?” John asked quietly.

 

“Mmmm on and off 7 years I guess. Oh Holmes they said it wouldn’t last.” Toby laughed. “Isn’t it about time you made an honest woman of me?”

 

“That is a job no man could manage.” Sherlock snorted.

 

“Oh come on. John could stay and we could have Mycroft for Christmas. Personally I prefer turkey but….”

 

“Good Morning children.” Mycroft chirped as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Speak of the devil.” John quipped.

 

“John!” Toby barked. “Don’t you know the devil goes to him for advice.” she said grinning.

 

“Very droll. I see you are feeling better and making yourself at home.” He said taking in Toby’s attire.

 

“Well seeing as you made me homeless a girl has to do what she can.”

 

“Yes well. Would you please put some clothes on and we can get started.”

 

Toby raised an eyebrow and John snorted in his tea.

 

“Oh do grow up.” Mycroft huffed taking a seat in Sherlock’s chair.

 

“Ok ok.” Toby stood up. “Want to try for round two big boy?”

 

Kissing Sherlock on the top of his head she made for the bathroom.

 

 

Toby closed the door behind her and slumped against it. Outside that door were two people she never thought or wanted to see again and she was about to bare her soul to them. Taking a deep breath she began to take off her one comfort, her shield. The one bit of Sherlock she could trust. It had long lost his scent but she always felt safe with it. Lovingly she hung it on the door and turned on the water.

She stayed curled up in the corner of the shower until the water ran cold. She hoped the water would calm her. It’s warmth had hit her and enveloped her in its embrace. Her defences crumbled as she had done. Her raw fear bubbled to the surface as she hugged her knees and sobbed. She had moved on. Her life was different now. Different goals, different priorities. Toby Western was a different woman. She had been kidding herself all these years; making herself believe that her past would never find her. Of course it would there was one defining factor that would make it so. Slowly she got out and dried herself off. The injury was covered by her hair line and made her wince as she ran her brush through it. Toby took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. The woman staring back at her seemed almost a stranger. Her once sparkling eyes were dull and had dark rings around them. Her cheeks seemed hollowed and her face drawn. Toby sighed and wet her drying lips and slipped on her clothes.

 

The kitchen was empty when she emerged. The cups had been cleared away and washed. She could hear muffled voices from the other room; steeling herself she followed them.

 

Sherlock was sitting in his chair. He had his fingers steepled under his chin; his long legs stretched out in front of him. Mycroft stood with his back to the fireplace and stopped talking to his brother as she entered. John got out of his seat as he heard her.

 

“Toby you can sit here.” John motioned to the lone chair in the centre of the room. He smiled apologetically.

 

“Why do I feel like I am on trial?” she questioned.

 

“You are here as a client and that is where all our clients sit.” Sherlock huffed.

 

“Blimey it’s a wonder any of them stay MR tea and sympathy.” Toby tried to make herself comfortable on the worn and battered functional chair.

 

The chair seemed to mirror her. She felt battered and functional. Holmes was right she had lost weight. Her sweat pants were threatening to slip from her hips and she was drowning in an old threadbare t-shirt.

 

 

John shifted in his armchair in sympathy.

 

“So Agent……. Sorry Toby has entrusted me with the flash drive she procured in Paris. It contains the formula to Androinkov’s nerve toxin he was working on before his untimely death. His body was found in his lab in Berlin. He had been shot at point blank range in the head; the lab was destroyed. So I have the only copy of the formula and I don’t have to tell you how much it would fetch on the black market.”

 

“Yegor Androinkov. The former KGB scientist?” Sherlock asked.

 

“The very same.”

 

“He is responsible for more than half of the chemical weapons traded and sold in Russia since the cold war. He was to be tried for his illegal tests on humans but it was covered up by the Russian Government. He was a genius.” Sherlock said animatedly.

 

“An evil genius and a mass murderer by the sounds of him.” John said scowling at the childlike smile on Sherlock’s face.

 

“So the formula is on one drive and the antidote on another. We are not sure of the antidotes location. That’s where Toby comes in.”

 

“Hang on I was just doing my job.” Toby said putting her hands up in defence.

 

“Dealing in secrets is your new vocation is it?” Sherlock scowled.

 

“I didn’t know what was on that thing when I took on the job. Shit! I just get paid to do a job I don’t ask too many questions that can get me killed.” Toby growled.

 

“So Mr Cater hired you?” Mycroft asked.

 

“Not directly no. I have someone who deals with the formalities for me.”

 

“You have a secretary?”

 

“No I have an assistant thank you very much. Like you Mr big shot.” Toby snapped. “I’m never in one place for very long and I needed someone to help with the paperwork. Robert…”

 

“Robert?” Sherlock scoffed.

 

“Yes Robert. He does the clerical thing and I do the secret dangerous stuff. What’s that Holmes? Would it be a feeling? Jealousy by any chance?” Toby goaded him.

 

Sherlock opened his mouth to reply but Mycroft stopped him.

 

“What do you know about Aaron Carter?”

 

“Probably considerably less than you. He owns half the night clubs in London and is responsible for most of the class A and recreational drug trade in the country. I met him once. He is charismatic, the type you take home to meet the parents, looks after himself; probably has more bottles in his bathroom than I do. I was at a party and he arrived with his entourage.”

 

“Does he have a business relationship with Mr Rathmore?” Mycroft asked carefully.

 

Toby took a deep breath to calm the feeling of unease she felt at the mention of that name.

 

“No. I guess Mr Rathmore sees him as a rival. Certainly from what I saw that night.”

 

Sherlock looked at Toby with an air of disgust that didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“Your guess would be right. There was nearly an all-out war not so long ago between them. Aaron Carter aged 35, born in China. Only child to Frederick and Michelle Carter now deceased. Educated at Oxford and Eton. Had his own business empire by 23. Has a legitimate advertising company and a string of night clubs. Has been accused of money laundering, fraud and dealing with an intent to supply. All of which have been thrown out down to lack of evidence. So I think we can assume that his influence stretches quite a way.”

 

“So when did he start dealing in chemical weapons?” John interjected.

 

“Until just recently our Mr Carter had been keeping a low profile; it would seem he is branching out. He has been seen meeting with a whole new class of underworld criminal from further afield.”

 

“So it’s possible that he has been muscling in on Jude’s territory.”

 

“It’s possible.”

 

“Do enlighten us on Jude’s repertoire Toby I’m itching to know.” Sherlock said edging forward in his seat and resting his elbows on his knees.

 

Toby looked at him and saw what could only be described as genuine concern on Sherlock’s face for just a fleeting second. She shifted in her seat and brought her knees up to her chest. This was her wall, her defence.

 

“Jude Rathmore is evil. Mycroft is nothing compared to him. I’ve seen him at his worst but also at his best.”

 

Sherlock went to speak but Toby stopped him.

 

“Yes before you say it I was with him..” both the Holmes brothers cocked an eyebrow. “Ok I was his lover for a time.” Toby swallowed hard.

 

“Blimey.” John said in shock.

 

“We were thrown together by circumstance.” She said glowering at Mycroft. “He is ruthless, thorough, cold hearted and women are but an object to him. We are the weaker sex and just for that purpose. I was never made to feel an equal always the arm candy, the trophy. I was never involved in his deals but was a witness to some of them. He kills without hesitation and certainly doesn’t mind getting his hands dirty.”

 

“Toby are you ok?” John asked moving over to her.

 

She had begun to shake and a fine sheen of sweat was gathering on her forehead. He cautiously placed a hand on her arm. She didn’t move or register his presence.

 

“Oliver Kennedy. That’s his mentor. I met him a few times, he considered me an inconvenience, a distraction. He never liked our relationship.” Toby let out a strangled laugh as she carried on looking into the distance.

 

“Toby? Toby look at me?” John said calmly.

 

She looked at him and the terror and pain in her eyes made John lose his breath.

 

He stood upright and turned to Mycroft.

 

“You need to stop this now! She is still in shock.” He ordered.

 

“The more we know…”

 

“To hell with it Mycroft. She is my patient and I say enough.” John roared.

 

“Jude Rathmore born in London 30th April 1981 to James and Angela Rathmore. He was an only child and no other immediate family. James was a merchant banker and a womaniser. Angela was a talented musician, played the cello. She gave up her career to be a mother. James was a heavy drinker and an abusive husband. Angela was hospitalised on more than one occasion and Jude bore witness to it all.”

 

John looked to Sherlock who was being uncharacteristically quiet. He was watching Toby’s reactions to the revelations intently.

 

“When Jude was 7 his mother left. He was alone with his father and began to learn to fend for himself. Jude was sent to various boarding schools. Whilst home he watched as his father brought prostitutes and other women to the house. Some he would beat and send on their way; others would stay for a while and look after him. As he became a teenager he found other activities to keep him occupied. Petty theft and assault mostly. The rest as they say is history.” Mycroft sighed.

John turned to check on Toby. She hadn’t moved all the time Mycroft had been talking.

 

“Toby?” Sherlock asked confused.

 

“Shakespeare!” Toby whispered.

 

“Toby?”

 

“Shakespeare. He can recite every piece of his works. He studied them, he lived for literature. He was well read and is highly intelligent. He…..”

 

Toby looked at Sherlock with a hint of sadness and he swore he saw a tear roll down her cheek. Suddenly she jumped up from her seat; covering her mouth she bolted for the bathroom.

 


	12. Voice of reason

 

John tapped gently on the bathroom door.

 

“Toby are you ok in there?” he asked quietly. “It’s just your phone has been ringing.”

 

He heard shuffling and the toilet flushing before Toby slowly opened the door. Her face was ashen and her eyes red and puffy.

 

“Feel better?” John asked putting a reassuring hand on her arm.

 

“A little.” She rasped.

 

“Mycroft you got what you came for I think it’s time you left.” John shouted through to the other room.

 

“We are far from finished.” Mycroft said as he joined them in the hallway.

 

“I will be the judge of that.” John said coming to stand in front of Toby.

 

“John.” Toby said quietly. “I’m fine now really. Can I have my phone now please doctor?”

 

John gave Mycroft a cautionary look and produced her phone from his pocket.

 

“Thank you. If you will excuse me.” She taking it and heading into Sherlock’s room.

 

“Toby I think…”

 

Mycroft was cut short by the door.

 

 

 

With a heavy sigh she sat on the bed. Toby knew who had called before she even looked. She hadn’t checked in in days. There was bound to be a million and one questions. Taking a deep breath she pressed re-dial.

 

“Miss Western?” came the curt reply after 3 rings.

 

“I must be in trouble?” she said with a smirk.

 

“You are quite alive then?”

 

“Yes Robert I am in fact alive.”

 

“For that I am grateful. If I am to aid you in your work Toby it would be of help if you could answer your phone from time to time.”

 

“Sorry. Been kind of busy here.”

 

“Yes I heard about your visitor. So who was he?”

 

“Sent by none other than Oliver Kennedy himself.” She said with a weary sigh.

 

The line went quiet.

 

“Robert? Robert are you still there?” Toby asked worriedly.

 

“This job goes deeper than we thought. I’m sorry Toby. I should have realised when Carter offered you it that Kennedy would pop up somewhere.” His tone was solemn. “How are you?” he whispered.

 

“It’s ok I’m a big girl. It wouldn’t be the first time Oliver has tried to scare me off.”

 

“Toby that’s not what I meant.”

 

She took a deep breath before answering.

 

“Mycroft has had contact with Jude Rathmore. As of yet I haven’t.”

 

“So he is in the country?”

 

“Yes so I’m told.”

 

“Where are you I’m coming straight to you?” Toby heard shuffling in the background.

 

“Whoa easy tiger. I’m fine. I’m with….. with a friend.” She said quickly.

 

“Wait a minute did you say Mycroft?”

 

Damn she’d hoped he’d missed that bit.

 

“Christ Toby you’re with him aren’t you?” Robert roared.

 

“It’s just until I know it’s safe.” She felt almost ashamed.

 

“I don’t understand you sometimes. After everything…” he trailed off.

 

Toby felt her heart sink. Robert was one of the few whom she had shared the stories of Sherlock Holmes. He had sat and listened; never judging.

 

Robert Parish her little voice of reason. Her 5’9 Jiminy Cricket. He was older than her that was evident. How much they never discussed. His mousey brown hair receding gracefully. His steely blue eyes see everything but give away nothing. He was ex CIA. Broke away due to conflict of interests. She met him whilst on a trip to Saudi Arabia. She got the job done and he didn’t. They seemed to see something in each other that awoke a kindred spirit. He watched over her and she had his back. It worked. He handled the negotiations and she carried out the work.

 

“Robert it’s my ass on the line here. I do what I have to!” she said regaining her composure.

 

“Very well. Cinderella is invited to Carter’s party tomorrow night. I hope you packed your glass slippers.”

 

 

 


	13. Plus 2?

Their destination was to be The Shard. After talking further with Robert; Toby had filled them in on the details of her meeting with Aaron Carter. It seemed he was holding a charity gala at the famous land mark and her presence was requested. Robert had received an interesting phone call from Mr Carter regarding the item she was sent to retrieve. He had understandably been curious as to why he hadn’t heard from either of them. So much that he enquired if he should send out a search party. Robert allayed his fears and accepted his gracious invite on her behalf. Toby had then spent the rest of the conversation dissuading Robert being her plus one in favour of her taking Holmes, John or in fact both. The plan was for John to walk Toby in. She was to distract the security and for Sherlock to slip through. Toby was to meet with Carter to plan an exchange. This would lead to him being arrested and tried as he so deserved. Well that was the plan? Then the best laid plans etc.

 

Toby felt most uncomfortable. She owned two evening gowns neither of which were any use if there was trouble. She sighed and tried to concentrate on keeping her dignity.

 

 

_She’d taken a deep breath and made her entrance._

_“Ta da!” she said coming to stand in the middle of the room and doing a twirl._

_She saw John choke on his tea but Sherlock never even looked up from his laptop._

_“Wow Toby you ……. Just wow!” John said getting out of his chair and wiping the tea off his jacket._

_“Is Cinderella fit for the ball?” Toby asked a little uncertain._

_She stood just a little taller in her high heels than John which irked him a little. Her long auburn hair was curled and skimmed her shoulders. Her dress was emerald green fitted in all the right places just showing enough cleavage without being a distraction and a slit in her skirt that bordered on the obscene. John gulped was it him or had it just got very warm in there._

_“Sherlock! Tell her how beautiful she looks for goodness sake.” Mrs Hudson said over her shoulder as she cleared some cups away._

_“Hmm? This is a list of the guests tonight. Mr Carter sure knows how to throw a party. Royalty, politicians…. No Rathmore.”_

_“Maybe he didn’t RSVP!”_

_Sherlock huffed._

_“I don’t think criminal genius’ are in the habit of announcing their presence at parties.” John remarked._

_“Just like consulting detectives.” Toby quipped._

_Mrs Hudson stifled a giggle._

_Sherlock finally looked up from his screen to see the three of them watching him._

_“Are we ready?” he said shutting the laptop and leaping from his chair causing everyone else to scatter._

_“Aren’t you going to change?” Toby asked as he pulled his coat on._

_“No why are you?” Sherlock looked her up and down before walking briskly out the door._

_“You know I might just kill him myself!” Toby seethed._

The taxi pulled to a stop and Sherlock jumped out immediately. John smiled and paid the driver. Toby got up to get out and was met with John’s awaiting hand which she took gratefully. She smoothed down her dress and looked at the impressive structure before her. It certainly lived up to its description. The tower of glass seemed to erupt from the ground into points that looked to almost reach the stars. Toby winced; she much preferred the cover which older buildings gave. John took her arm and linked it with his. Toby smiled with consent and they headed for the door.

 

The foyer was full of well-dressed party goers debating which floor their said parties were on. John felt Toby stiffen at his side.

 

“You ok?” John whispered.

 

“Why do I feel like I’m being led into the lion’s den?”

 

“Don’t worry I’ve got your back. Dare say in that dress they would find it hard to concentrate on breathing let alone anything else.” John said looking into the distance avoiding her gaze.

 

“Dr Watson what on earth are you insinuating?” she laughed.

 

“Well……” John noticed Sherlock unceremoniously trying to get their attention. “Looks like we’re on.” He said walking towards the bank of lifts.

 

 

 

“Oh no I’m so sorry. I am such a klutz.” Toby said as the contents of her clutch spilled onto the floor.

 

“Darling I told you to bring a bigger bag.” John said in mock annoyance.

 

“I would if I’d had another to match my dress darling. You took my credit cards.” She seethed stooping to gather her things from the floor.

 

John looked at the security guy and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Women!”

 

The security man grumbled and stooped to help her.

 

“Thank you. It’s nice to see there are still gentlemen out there!” she growled in John’s direction.

 

“Miss, your name?” A man with a clip board arrived.

 

“Toby Western and plus one.”

 

The man scanned his list.

 

“Ahh yes Miss Western. Mr Carter has asked that you join him on the mezzanine on your arrival.”

 

“Very well I will grab a drink and join him later.” She said making her way through the door.

 

“He was quite insistent.”

 

“And I’m thirsty!” she called over her shoulder as she joined John.

 

The party seemed to be in full swing. The band had started their set and a few people had wandered on to the dance floor. Ladies in evening gowns seemed to congregate together as their rich (mostly older) husbands talked business. The party theme seemed to be cream and gold. The tables were covered in rich cream tablecloths and decorated with delicate white roses and golden candlesticks; all set to the night sky of London visible through the expansive windows. Waiters glided around with champagne flutes on gold trays. Dotted around are some of Carter’s security detail listening intently to their earpieces. Toby had to admire Carter. Even if he was a gangster he sure knew how to throw a party. She took John’s arm and found a quiet place to talk.

 

“Did he make it in?” Toby asked over her glass of champagne.

 

“I guess so, not seen him yet though.” John said grabbing another flute from a passing tray.

 

“Go easy I’m not carrying you home!” she giggled.

 

“So can you see Carter?”

 

“Yep. He seems to be holding court up there. He’s the one with the Colgate smile.” She gestured with a nod of her head.

 

“Ahh I see him.”

 

Toby scanned the room for any sign of Sherlock. He was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Toby?”

 

“Mmm.” She mumbled.

 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you?”

 

“Ok?” she looked at him puzzled.

 

“You and Sherlock were you… you know together?” Toby look shocked. “Sorry I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“No. It’s ok, really.” John was staring at the ceiling in embarrassment.

 

“Holmes and I are how we shall say….. complicated. We saved each other I guess. I helped him through his dark days and he stopped me from becoming something that I couldn’t.”

 

“Oh right I see.” He said scratching his head. “No wait I don’t.”

 

Toby made to reply but she was disturbed by a polite cough. It came from one of Carter’s security team.

 

“I’m sorry Miss Western but I have been sent to retrieve you. Mr Carter is growing impatient.” He said with an awkward smile.

 

“Of course. Darling are you going to be alright for a moment this won’t take long.” She said kissing John on the cheek and smoothing the lapels of his tuxedo.

 

_“Find Holmes!” she whispered._

“Don’t keep him waiting my love I have monopolised far too much of your time already.” John said with a warm smile.

 

“Shall we?” Toby said to Carter’s man and giving John a last smile.

 

He watched as she was guided along towards the mezzanine. As Sherlock would have said the game was on.

 

 

Toby’s nerves were stretched taught like a piano string. Everything hinged on the next few minutes. She tried to calm her breathing and concentrate on not falling down the stairs in those stupid heels. As her vision crested the top of the stairs she caught her first glimpse of Aaron Carter. He was leaning with ease against the barrier, taking in the view of the revellers below. Her companion went to announce her presence. Carter nodded and the man left. Toby sucked in a breath as Carter turned around. He was impressively tall but walked with an air of authority and grace. His large hands smoothed down his jacket and straightened his tie. Toby stood up a littler straighter as he came to a stop in front of her.

 

“Miss Western I presume?” his dark gravelly voice swept over her.

 

She held out her hand to shake it and Carter took it in his and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

 

“Mr Carter it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

“I assure you the pleasure is all mine.” He said with a predatory smile. “Please will you sit and have a drink whilst we discuss business?”

 

“Certainly that would be lovely.” Carter placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her.

 

Toby had been right. She was in the lion’s den and it was feeding time.

 

He led her to a more secluded corner. Comfortably stuffed leather sofas framed a low table. The only light coming from various candles dotted around. The perfect place to seduce his next conquest. Carter let Toby sit down first and she sat as far as possible into the corner of the sofa as she could. He smiled and sat so close to her that it almost felt like he was sitting on her knee. Nervously she smoothed down the skirt of her dress as he signalled for some drinks to be brought over.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation.”

 

“Far be it from me to miss a good party Mr Carter.”

 

“Please my father was Mr Carter; call me Aaron.” He said laughing and taking the drinks from the waiter.

 

He handed her a glass of champagne and he had a tumbler of scotch.

 

“Not a champagne drinker then Mr…. I’m sorry Aaron?” she said taking a sip.

 

“Can’t stand the stuff. Too many bubbles. You can’t beat a good scotch in my opinion.”

 

“I’ll drink it if someone else is paying for it.” She smiled.

 

Aaron laughed.

 

“I like you’re thinking. Me too.”

 

Toby let out a small laugh.

 

“Do that again?”

 

“Sorry do what again?” Toby asked confused.

 

“Laugh; it’s beautiful.”

 

Toby felt the weight of his gaze pressing her into the sofa and the room get decidedly warmer. God he was good.

 

“If you think that’s impressive you should hear me sing.” She blushed.

 

It didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“I knew there was something missing a karaoke machine.” He said slapping his hand to his head.

As his arm came back down it rested across the back of the sofa and Toby’s shoulder. She looked at it and shifted a little but he didn’t move it. She studied his face. There was no disputing he was handsome. His complexion was probably better than her own, his nut brown hair fashionably styled. There was no doubt this guy looked after himself. His chocolate brown eyes were intently watching her every move like a predator and seem to sparkle even in the mute lighting.  The tuxedo he wore seemed to be like a second skin, defining the obviously toned body underneath. Aaron’s long legs stretched out in front of him his feet casually crossed at the ankles.

 

“That’s one hell of an assistant you’ve got!”

 

“Robert? He’s a god send I couldn’t get out of bed without him.” Toby watched as Aaron’s eyebrow shot up so far she thought he might lose it in his hairline.

 

“I mean I can’t find….”

 

“It’s ok I understand. So he’s not the stereotypical assistant; screwing the boss.”

 

“God no!” Toby almost shrieked in disgust and the fact that Aaron’s finger was brushing her shoulder.

 

“So just who are you screwing?” he breathed reaching up to move a strand of her hair. “Is Robert a little too safe?”

 

His voice had dropped to a husky whisper in stark contrast to his brash confident tone. His American tongue came into play when he was trying to charm his way into a woman’s pants. The British side was for business it was domineering and could command a room; get things done.

 

 

“I’m not in the market for another fucking gangster if that’s what you are hinting at.” Toby growled.

 

Aaron held his hands up in defeat.

 

“I make it my business to screen all of my employees and your file was most interesting.” he put his glass on the table and placed his hands in his lap.

 

“Then you’ll know what happened the last time I got involved with someone in your line of work!” she hissed.

 

“Touché. So tell me; what is a beautiful woman like you doing in this business?”

 

“I have a particular skill set and fate. I was given an opportunity and I took it. Let’s not beat around the bush anymore. You want what I have and I want to get paid.”

 

The eyebrow was on the move again.

 

Toby rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes down to business….”

 

They were interrupted by one of his staff coming over to whisper in his ear. Toby tried her best to hear what they were saying whilst trying to remain nonchalant.

 

When Aaron addressed her again he was obviously angry.

 

“I’m sorry Toby you will have to excuse me for a moment it seems I have an unexpected problem. Please feel free to help yourself to drinks etc. I shouldn’t be very long.” He said with an air of menace as he unfurled himself from the sofa.

 

“I understand. Duty calls.” She said with a smile.

 

Aaron gave her one last smile and briskly followed his security detail.

 

Toby cursed. What the hell was going on? That’s when she had a sinking feeling. He wouldn’t turn up here surely? After excusing herself feigning a trip to the ladies; she went in search of John and Sherlock.


	14. Gatecrashers

 

She was becoming increasingly concerned; panic starting in the pit of her stomach. Potentially she was going to run into trouble and it was called Jude Rathmore. She tried not to be noticed, keeping to the edge of large groups. Frantically she scanned the room and went to grab a flute of champagne when a hand grabbed hers.

 

“Care to dance my lady?” the smooth voice of Sherlock Holmes cut in.

 

“Holmes….” She managed to breathe as he whisked her onto the dancefloor.

 

The band started a slow number as they found a space. Without a word Sherlock placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled her flush to his body. Toby was about to berate him when he put a finger to her lips.

 

“People are watching behave!” he growled.

 

“You’re one to talk arsehole.” She mumbled as she tore away his finger.

 

“That’s not very ladylike now is it? Then again when have you been..” he said roughly taking her hand. “That dress for instance screams prostitute. You always did play those so well.”

 

“If you’re trying to get a rise from me it isn’t going to work this time.” Toby said calmly.

 

“So Carter? Did you get a rise from him?” Sherlock was scanning the crowd.

 

“Jealous?” Toby smiled.

 

“Pft!”

 

“You had your chance. I wasted too much of my life on you.”

 

“Nobody asked you to be my babysitter. Wait no my brother paid you!” Sherlock said rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah and god knows it wasn’t enough! You were a total fuck up. A spoilt brat. You’ve a brilliant mind and you polluted and killed millions of brain cells with that shit.” She hissed.

“If anything it enhanced my brain so I could see things more clearly. You helped to stunt that.”

 

“Really! So saving your life is stunting your mental abilities! Screw you! I saved your fucking life! You technically died twice. I sat in a hospital corridor for days whilst they fought to bring you back. Then you discharged yourself and threw me away like an unwanted toy!” Toby seethed.

 

People around them had started to stare.

 

Sherlock stopped them dancing and took her hand in his and placed it on his heart. Toby’s breath hitched. In the dark times when she had held him, cradled him, helped him. He would always place her hand there. Toby saw he was fixated on something over her shoulder. He hadn’t been listening to a word she had said. In a move so quick it made her jump he switched his attention to her. His eyes met hers. They bored into her soul. She shivered only ever seeing that look once before; the night he had died.

 

“You’re going to enjoy this more than me!” he whispered before crashing his lips on hers.

 

Toby was paralyzed and breathless. Sherlock Holmes was kissing her. Her brain was screaming to her to stop him but her body wasn’t listening. Then she seemed to lose the ability to function at all and the world slipped away. Sherlock broke away releasing his disorientated dance partner. Toby swayed on her feet for a moment, as she regained her faculties she watched as Sherlock moved swiftly through the crowd. She had to find John. Something was very wrong. As she made her way off the dancefloor the fire alarm sounded and all hell broke loose.

 

John was having problems of his own. He had overheard that Rathmore had been spotted. He was having trouble tracking down either Toby or Sherlock and was drinking champagne at a rate of knots to steady his nerves. The effects of which were no starting to rear its ugly head as he heard ringing in his ears. Only when he was taken along in the wave of people heading for the lifts did he in-fact realise it was the fire alarm. Vainly he tried to fight against the surge of people when someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Would you like to use the stairs sir? It might be safer.” A rather burly security guard asked.

 

“Yes…. Yes I think that would be wise.” John stammered breaking free from the rush.

 

The guard guided him towards the stairwell. Only as the door shut behind them did John stop.

 

“Are you not helping the others?” John frowned.

 

The man just smiled. John smiled back nervously when he produced a gun from beneath his jacket and aimed it at him.

 

“If you would like to make your way carefully down the stairs please Doctor. We don’t want any accidents.” The man said waving his gun.

 

 

 

“Shit!” Toby cursed as she pushed her way through the masses.

 

She was getting nowhere fast. John and Sherlock must have made it out by now. There was no sign of Carter or Rathmore either. As she managed to get out of the door to the function room she fished in her clutch for her phone. Toby walked away from the crowd down the corridor to the bathrooms. She found John’s number and praying he would answer. It went straight to voicemail. She cursed and scrolled through to Robert’s number. Shakily she pressed the connect button.

 

“Toby what’s happening?” Robert answered on three rings as usual.

 

“I don’t know. I’ve lost John and Sherlock. Something is very wrong. You have to come get me!”

 

“Is that the fire alarm?”

 

“Yes someone must have tripped it. Please Robert I think he’s here!” Toby whispered.

“Ok hang tight, stay where there are plenty of people. I’ll be there as soon as I can!” Toby heard him picking up his car keys.

 

“Robert please hurry!” Toby almost cried.

 

“Toby stay on the line I’m getting in the car now.”

 

Robert stopped his hand as he was opening the car.

 

“Toby? Toby?” he shouted.

 

The phone disconnected.

 

“Fuck!” he growled as he got in the car.

 

He turned the engine over and sped into the night cursing the Holmes name all the way.

 

 

Toby’s back hit the wall knocking the air from her lungs and knocking her head. She was dazed for a moment, she had dropped her phone.

 

“Looking for something darling?” came an all too familiar voice.

 

Toby blood ran cold and her instincts kicked in. She pushed herself off the wall only to be met by a wall of muscle; to be pinned with her hands at her side.

 

“Oh darling I’ve been waiting all night to get you to myself.” He sneered against her ear.

 

Jude Rathmore looked into Toby’s frightened eyes and smiled.

 

“Miss me?”

 


	15. The Great British Stand-Off

“Jude I…”

 

“Shh it’s ok kitten.” He soothed placing his finger to her mouth. “You’ve been quite the busy girl.”

 

Jude ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

 

“That was quite a show you put on in there with your……” he cupped her chin. “Detective friend.”

 

That was who had caught Holmes’ attention. The conniving shit; he’d done it on purpose.

 

“What business is it of yours?” she said defiantly.

 

Jude slipped his hand around her throat and felt her pulse quicken under his fingers. Toby began to writhe beneath him trying frantically to find a way out.

 

“Oh god Toby please carry on you are making me so hard.” He chortled closing his eyes relishing in her predicament.

 

Toby felt sick.

 

“All I have to do is scream and the full force of Carter’s security team will be here to kick your arse.” She spat at him.

 

“Really?” he mocked feigning terror.

 

His face contorted with anger and Toby’s blood ran cold.

 

“Go ahead scream kitten see how far it gets you. Before you do..” he growled roughly pulling her away from the wall only to slam her against the window opposite. “Look down there.” He seethed pulling her back to his chest securing her with his arm around her waist.

 

Toby’s eyes widened in terror as she saw John in the parking area downstairs. He was not alone. The rather burly gentleman next to him seemed to poke him in the ribs with something and signalled for John to look up. Her breath caught in her throat as John hung his head in defeat.

 

“So before you decide to call to your boyfriend take heed. If you so much as squeak or twitch, Mr Holmes will be looking for a new flatmate.” He breathed in her ear.

 

A noise to their right made Jude snap his head in that direction.

 

“Sir, the car is ready.” One of his team informed him.

 

“Well kitten it looks like your ride has arrived. Shall we?” he purred as he placed a gentle kiss behind her ear.

 

Toby shivered in disgust as he moved from behind her and took a painful hold of her upper arm. She tried to wrestle from his grip but he was too strong. With an exhausted sigh he kissed her hard. Toby yelped struggling to no avail. Doing the only thing she could she bit down hard on his lip. Jude pulled back with a roar. Keeping a tight hold on her with one hand he wiped the blood from his mouth.

 

“You’re going to regret that!” he spat menacingly.

 

With one last look to see if they had been noticed and were going to be followed he dragged a very frightened Toby towards the stairwell.

 

 

All too soon they were out of the door and into the cool night air.

 

“Toby?” John shouted as he made to move towards them. He was pulled back and a gun pressed to his ribs.

 

“John are you ok? Did they hurt you?” Toby rasped as she pulled against Jude’s grip trying vainly to get to him.

 

One of the men went to and opened the door to the rather grand looking car. Rathmore herded Toby towards it.

 

“Leaving so soon?” the baritone voice came from the darkness.

 

Toby stopped and stood her ground.

 

“Mr Holmes I wondered when you would grace us with your presence.” Rahtmore said pushing her towards one of his associates.

 

“You are such a hard man to pin down Mr Rathmore, or may I call you Jude?” Sherlock asked coming to stand in front of them.

 

 He stood with his hands behind his back with the air of confidence he always carried. Sherlock stole a look in Toby’s direction and then to John.

 

“Toby and I were just catching up on old times. I really don’t think she ever got over us poor thing she’s been pining for me.” Rathmore looked at Toby and pouted.

 

“Fuck you! I’d rather die!” Toby shouted futilely trying to wrestle out of her captors grip.

 

“We must always be careful what we wish for darling. This kitten has claws Mr Holmes how have you managed to tame her?” he said wiping away a trickle of blood.

 

“What is it you actually want?”

 

“You have in your possession something of mine. I want it back it’s as simple as that.”

 

“What makes you think I have it? I take it you are referring to the flash drive that Agent Western here retrieved in Paris. The said flash drive that contains the formula to Androikov’s nerve toxin that has popped up on the black market. Causing the death of at least three people.”

 

“Yes and it’s my property Mr Holmes. It stands to reason that Toby would entrust you with seeing as she is now sharing your bed!” Jude sneered.

 

 “So let me guess how this plays out. You are going to threaten to kill Toby unless I bring it to you at as yet undisclosed location where you will more than likely make an attempt on my life and that of Toby’s. John I take it is just an insurance policy. There is one factor you haven’t considered.”

 

“Really?” Rathmore said with renewed interest.

 

“Toby is a wanted criminal and therefore expendable so you have no bartering tool.”

 

“You and I both know that our dear Toby has a somewhat chequered past. Your brother being the cause of most of it. She has been a very busy kitten. Toby is a valuable asset to your brother and that is what is keeping her alive. For now.” Jude said walking menacingly towards him. “She holds many a dirty little secret which I fully intend to get her to share.”

 

Jude came to stop directly in front of Sherlock. They stood toe to toe. Each of them studying the other for their next move. Two Alpha males encroaching on each other’s territory.

 

“How is the delightful Mrs Hudson?” Jude said with a smile.

 

“What?” Sherlock retorted.

 

“You really shouldn’t take advantage of her Mr. Holmes. You never know when she might take ill or have an accident?” his thin lips turned up into a menacing smile.

 

Jude turned abruptly on his heel and waved for John to be taken away.

 

“Now let’s try this again shall we. Mr Holmes you will bring the flash drive to me at a destination I will text to you later.” He pulled John’s phone from his pocket. “You will come alone none of your brothers cohorts.”

 

“If I don’t?”

 

Jude grabbed Toby and pulled her in front of him.

 

“If you don’t tsk tsk. It won’t end well.” He ran his tongue from just behind Toby’s ear to the point where her neck met her shoulder.

Toby shuddered.

 

“After we pay Mrs Hudson a visit  I will see that Mycroft receives a little present.” He bit down on Toby’s shoulder causing her to scream. “If that still fails to peak your interest then I will see to it that your parents and everyone else who foolishly shares your life is killed in the most imaginative of ways.”

 

Toby began to struggle in earnest but Jude’s vice like grip didn’t break.

 

“Don’t do it Sherlock, you can’t!” Toby pleaded.

 

“Are you the famous Sherlock Holmes willing to take the chance?” Jude sneered.

 

He stood silently his face stoic devoid of any emotion.

 

“I don’t threaten easily Mr Rathmore. Something tells me there is more to this than you are telling. Who is pulling your strings I wonder?”

 

Toby felt Jude stiffen behind her.

 

“Oh kitten we will have so much fun finding out all your little secrets. I do hope you don’t give them up without a fight!” he growled next to her ear.

 

Jude had reached into his pocket and produced a hanky which he promptly placed over Toby’s mouth and nose. She struggled to get it off. Slowly her attempts slowed and she slumped in his arms. One of his men took her and carried her to Jude’s car.

 

“You must be good Jude. I have never seen Toby so scared. What exactly did you do too her?”

 

Jude laughed.

 

“Nothing she didn’t beg me for. Until tomorrow then Mr Holmes!” Rathmore said with a sardonic smile and got into the car and sped off into the night.


	16. Aidan and Abetting

 

Toby was awoken by ice cold water being thrown in her face. It stung like a slap and she fought for breath. The chloroform had left her feeling nauseous and with a splitting headache. When her senses returned she noticed her hands were tied above her head and she was suspended from the ceiling.

 

“Shit!” she muttered trying her bonds.

 

She heard a terrified gasp to her left as her fellow captive was given the same wake up call.

 

“Toby, Dr Watson so glad you could join us.”

 

Toby’s blood ran as cold as the water dripping from her hair. She looked up to see Aidan Strong striding purposefully towards her.

 

“Well if it isn’t the third stooge.” Toby rasped as she tried to clear her vision.

 

Aidan Strong the third stooge; the other son. He cocked an eyebrow at her response; eyes seeming to burrow into her very being. He hadn’t changed. He stood in his power pose, arms across his chest. Dressed impeccably as always in his designer suit. He could still make her skin crawl just by being present. A smile broke his stony features.

 

“You have caused quite a stir.”

 

“Well you know me; not one to disappoint an audience.” She said smiling.

 

“Word was you’d retired.”

 

“Nah I’m having far too much fun.” Toby said with a smile.

 

“Playing in the big leagues again hmmmm…… probably not your best idea.” Aidan said walking towards her.

 

“I go where the money is good. A girl has to survive. Besides looking like this costs a fortune.” She smirked.

 

Aidan looked her up and down.

 

Her brown hair was a mess. Her makeup long gone.

 

“So did you get your romantic reunion?” Aidan came closer but stayed outside striking distance.

 

“What do you think?” Toby laughed.

 

 

Aidan’s face grew dark. He turned and accepted a box from one of his men.

 

“Whilst you both were having a nice little nap I bestowed a gift on you. A little cocktail we have been working on. One of syringes contained a live flu vaccine; the other a nerve toxin derived from a particularly interesting snake in the Congo. So who got which?” Aidan laughed.

 

“Wait a minute. Where do I come into this? I have never met any of you in my life! Now I’m strung up here for what?” John asked irritated.

 

“Dr Watson you really should choose your friends more wisely. Mr Holmes has been causing our little organisation problems for long time and this was the last straw.” Aidan came to stand in front of John. “Toby here. Well she is an interesting one.” He stopped considering his next words.

 

“Did she tell you she worked with us? She was fucking my associate. Poor bastard didn’t stand a chance.” He shook his head and walked back over to Toby. “That’s the problem with women like you Toby.” He said menacingly. “You are attracted to powerful men. You play the coy little virgin when really you are nothing but a cheap whore.”

 

Toby struck out with her leg but achieved nothing but causing her dress to split more.

 

 “Fuck you Aidan. You were always jealous.” The next breath caught in her throat as Jude approached with his right hand man Max.

“You can never get enough of the bad boys Toby. Just like your mother!” Aidan spat at her.

 

“What? What the hell are you talking about?” Toby screamed.

 

“I guess you and mummy need to have a little chat.”

 

“How are our guests settling in?” Jude said coming to stand next to Aidan.

 

“They took our welcome gift rather well considering.” Aidan sneered.

 

“Considering what?”

 

“You were supposed to kill her. Orders were to get the formula from Carter and then kill him and this little bitch.”

 

“I went with plan B.”

 

Aidan laughed.

 

“There is no plan B here, there is never a plan B. One whiff of her and you go soft. I know you are the boss’ golden boy but we all know you think with your dick around that slut.” He said with a nod in Toby’s direction. “Now if you will excuse me I have a mess to clean up.”

 

Jude watched his partner leave. He swore under his breath and looked to his protégé.

 

Max Henderson tech genius, incredible marksman and quite the hit with the ladies by all accounts. His boyish good looks had attracted many a bed mate and a reputation. Many a maiden lost to his stormy blue eyes. His brown almost black hair slicked back from his face, cupids bow lips atop a strong jaw. He stood an inch taller than his mentor. He more than matched his good looks and taste for fine suits.

 

“Get her down!” Jude growled.

 

Max nodded and took out his knife and cut the rope above Toby’s head leaving her wrists bound but with enough rope to keep her from going anywhere.

 

She started to roll her shoulders feeling the blood returning to her extremities.

 

“Take her to the office I will be along shortly. It’s time John and I had a talk.” Jude said smiling menacingly.

 

Toby started to try and pull away from Max.

 

“No! Leave him alone he is nothing to do with this!” Toby screamed.

 

“Oh kitten don’t worry; we can have our fun later.” He said stroking a finger gently down her cheek.

 

“Don’t hurt him! If you hurt him…..”

 

“You will what?” Jude spat roughly grabbing her chin.

 

He nodded to Max and released her. Max took hold of her arms and dragged her away.

 

“Now John; let’s get better acquainted shall we.”


	17. Just deserts

Sherlock Holmes was happy the plan had gone off without a hitch. The fact that he was the only one who knew about it didn’t faze him in the slightest. Toby would look after John. He watched avidly as Rathmore’s car sped into the night. His next move was to return to Baker Street and regroup with Mycroft. As he pulled his coat sleeves down he felt the barrel of a gun between his shoulder blades.

 

“Mr Holmes.”

 

“Mr Parish I presume?”

 

“I have been so looking forward to this opportunity to get to know you.” Robert said coming to stand in front of him. He kept his gun trained squarely at Sherlock’s chest.

 

“If you are the cavalry I am afraid you are too late.” Sherlock dismissed.

 

“So it would seem.” Robert gave him the once over.

 

The famous consulting detective; the drug addict. Toby was right. He exuded arrogance and boorishness. Or as she had put it; spend more than five minutes with him and you want to punch him in the face. Which right now sounded a good idea.

 

“So Mr Holmes are you in the business of putting everyone else in the line of fire but yourself?”

 

“You know as well as I do that Toby will have it all under control.”

 

“At one time maybe. She has changed since your last encounter. Might I suggest we rendezvous with your brother and formulate a plan to bring her back safely.” Robert said vainly trying to keep his emotions in check.

 

“Mr Parish….”

 

“Mr Holmes my car is that way.” He motioned with his gun.

 

Sherlock let out a disgusted sigh and proceeded to Robert’s car.

 

The journey to 221b was silent, neither man wanting to admit that the situation had gotten out of hand. It seemed that Robert wasn’t the only one wrestling with his conscience. Sherlock was worried. Worried that he had put John in danger that even Toby couldn’t protect him from. As for Toby; she was a trained killer she would be fine…… wouldn’t she.

 

The late hour found Mrs Hudson retired for the night, so they reached the top of the stairs unimpeded. Sherlock took off his coat and scarf placing them on the coat stand with his usual theatrics. He turned to find his elder brother sitting in his seat. He wore the same self-satisfied smile he always did.

 

“I take it from your lack of companions that your plan went smoothly?”

 

“Not quite!” Sherlock said moving further into the room revealing Robert behind him.

 

Mycroft’s smile disappeared.

 

“Mr Parish?” he said getting up from Sherlock’s seat and smoothing down his suit jacket.

 

“The famous Mycroft Holmes.” Robert said with a smile as he crossed the room towards the elder Holmes brother.

 

“It is awkward that we finally meet in these circumstances. Just today I received your files. Interesting talents you have there.” Mycroft reached out his hand.

 

Robert smiled and cocked his head to the side in surprise. Mycroft looked to him confused. In a movement quicker than Sherlock’s reactions Robert had pulled back his right arm and delivered a punch to Mycroft’s jaw stunning him and knocking him back into the chair.

 

Mycroft sat in his brother’s kitchen with a makeshift ice pack on his jaw. Sherlock sat across from him smirking as Robert stalked around him, fists clenching and unclenching. The tension in the air was palpable.

 

“I should have killed you!” Robert sneered. “You made her into a monster! Both of you!”

 

Both Holmes brothers looked at him shocked and then looked at each other and hung their heads.

 

 

 

“Do you have any idea what Jude Rathmore did to her? How he beat her to ensure her loyalty!”

 

Robert leant back on the doorframe.

 

“Agent Western was there to do a job which she did impeccably.” Mycroft said moving his jaw slowly assessing the damage. “If she lost herself along the way then we can’t be held accountable for that.”

 

“She didn’t stand a chance. Her world was ripped apart that night; you left her for dead. You’ve read the files; you know how persuasive he can be.” Robert spat.

 

“She knew what she was getting into…..”

 

“Yes and you were supposed to get her out of there!” Robert had heard enough and had Mycroft pinned to the chair.

 

“For god’s sake! My brother may be an idiot but he is not totally to blame in all of this.” Sherlock said banging his fist on the table.

 

Robert thought he had been unusually quiet. He gave Mycroft room to breathe.

 

“No. You certainly have your place to play in all of this too. The junkie who needed a babysitter.”

 

Sherlock huffed and dramatically shoved back his chair from the table and stomped off to his comfy chair.

 

“Have you ever been on the other side Mr Holmes?”

 

“The other side of what?”

 

“Have you ever bore witness to an addict in withdrawal?” Robert left a stunned Mycroft and sat in John’s chair across from him.

“Addicts go through many stages. Elation, depression, denial, desperation and terror to name a few. Their body goes into shock as the toxins leave the system causing unspeakable pain. Many call for their mothers or any deity that will listen. They say anything, do anything in the process harming all those around them. Toby did this not just once but many times. Watching as you begged her to make it stop, screaming unspeakable things and worse of all telling her you loved her.”

 

Sherlock was unmoved. His face devoid of any emotion.

 

The three men were silent. Robert stared at Sherlock and began to laugh.

 

“You know I have lost count of the times I have asked myself who is really the villain in this twisted little fairy-tale; you or Jude Rathmore.”

 

 


	18. Undercover to the Max

 

Toby screamed as she was dragged up a flight of stairs. Her captor was unforgiving when she lost her footing and roughly pulled her up. For such a scrawny looking underling he was surprisingly tough. Max pushed the office door open and propelled Toby through. Toby collided with a desk which knocked the wind from her lungs. As she tried to regain her composure she heard her assailant locking the door. Max was breathing heavily, his fists clenched at his sides.

 

He looked at her. The shell of a woman, the twinkle of mischief in her eyes had vanished. She was a broken human being. Her dress was torn, her hair a mess and he could just see her head injury. A memory of the night he had left her struck him like a freight train.

 

_He was heading back to the house after his date. She had been amazing. Max had turned on the usual charm and found himself a playmate for the evening. Megan was a blonde; not his usual choice but there was something about her. The way her long legs seemed to go on forever all the way to heaven. Max couldn’t help but smile and walk with a little spring in his step. That’s when he heard the shot ring out. It stopped him in his tracks. He looked to the house and could make out Jude leaning against the door frame; he seemed to be injured. Who had he been shooting at? His blood ran cold as he followed Jude’s line of vision. Lying in the grass not too far from him he could see a body. As the adrenaline kicked in he crouched low hoping he wasn’t seen and made his way over. He tried to convince himself he wasn’t going to find her. It couldn’t be, not even he was that evil._

_As he reached the prone form the sight before him made him sink to his knees. He felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces; it was Toby. Time seem to slow as he reached for her and turned her over. She had obviously passed out from her injuries. Her hands were bound behind her back with what looked like Jude’s belt, her face was beaten, breathing shallow and she was white as death. He bit his lip so hard that it bled to stop himself from shouting out. Max held her to his chest and felt hot salty tears roll down his cheeks. He looked down Toby’s body and saw the gunshot wound to her abdomen. It was bleeding pretty badly and he tried to stem it with his hand. He couldn’t lose her, he wouldn’t. Gently he took her in his arms and got to his feet. He didn’t care if Jude saw them. This was the final straw. Toby had come to him beaten and broken before but this….. this was not the actions of a man who loved her. The man who really loved her carried her towards the bank of cars, that man broke into the nearest one and hotwired it to get her to the hospital._

 

Max took a deep breath before addressing the woman in front of him.

 

“What are you doing here Toby?” he said trying to keep his temper.

 

Toby heaved a weary sigh.

 

“I’ve been asking myself that all night.” She said with a nervous laugh.

 

“Why now?”

 

Toby couldn’t look at him.

 

She turned and Max pulled her into a bear hug.

 

“I’ve missed you, you stupid bitch!”

 

That sentence broke her heart and she collapsed into his arms. Max closed his eyes and savoured the feel of her body next to his. It reminded him of the late night clandestine moments they had shared. Sometimes he would have to patch her up after Jude had given her a reminder of how much he loved her and how important she was. Other times she would sneak down to his room and they would watch movies and eat popcorn as friends usually do. Friends. It had become almost a chant over the years.

 

Max pulled back and looked at her. It had been too long. He turned around unable to look at her.

 

“How did you get mixed up with…… with him again?” he breathed.

 

“I needed…..”

 

“Money? Adventure? Come on this is me you are talking to.”

 

“Max I didn’t mean to get involved with him again. I was offered a job too good to miss. The money would set…… me up for life. I could disappear be a normal person.”

 

“You couldn’t do it. The danger is like a drug to you. How long would it be before one of them found you with another job too hard to refuse? People like us can never have a normal existence.”

 

Toby groaned and rolled her neck. Her temperature had elevated and her joints were becoming stiff.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yeah. It’s been a long night.”

 

“I couldn’t believe it when I got the message you were back in the country.”

 

“He told you then?” Toby said between coughs.

 

“I still report to Mycroft if that’s what you mean. Jesus Toby it doesn’t get any easier.” Max said wearily running his hand through his hair.

 

“You’ve been doing it for so long I hope you still remember who’s side you are on?”

 

“Always.” He said with a laugh. “Mine!”

“So what happens now hot shot?” Toby said wearily.

“He will kill you this time.” Max breathed.

“I was kind of hoping you would help me on that.” Toby sat on the desk with a groan.

She had begun to feel dizzy and rather warm. The effects of whatever Aidan had put into her system were taking hold. If indeed he had injected her with the toxin, then she needn’t worry about what Jude had in store for her.

“I can’t save you this time Toby. I just can’t!” Max came and took her hands in his.

“What do you mean this time?” she whispered.

Max hung his head.

“I was the one that got you to the hospital.” Toby reached out with her bound hands and touched the side of his face.

Max leaned in to her touch and sighed.

“I was coming home that night and…. And found you unconscious.  You were a mess and bleeding badly.” Max’s voice cracked. “I had to save you! I couldn’t leave you…. Toby I …..”

He stopped and turned towards the door, footsteps and the unmistakable voice of Jude Rathmore could be heard barking orders to an unseen presence.

“Toby he’s here. I can’t let him..”

“Shh, Max I can handle him. I will be fine I promise.” She whispered taking his hands in hers.

“Max open the door!” Jude bellowed from the other side of the door.

“Toby…….” He swallowed and drew his gun from under his jacket before opening the door.

She simply nodded and awaited her fate.


	19. The night Toby died.

Jude sighed as he rubbed his bruised knuckles. Beating Doctor Watson had not improved his mood. Aidan was right he couldn’t think straight with Toby back in the picture. It had been 5 years since she had left and the memories haunted him still. She had loved him and he had thrown it all away on a rumour. She had her past and consequences as much as he did, they were almost kindred spirits. Each step he took felt like an eternity. Seeing her again had made him stop in his tracks and to see her kissing Sherlock had made his blood boil. Had he been lying to himself all this time? He shook his head as the night she changed his life played out in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

_Jude rubbed his hair dry as he left the bathroom. Something was different, why did he have the feeling he wasn’t alone. He stepped around the partition and stopped at the sight before him._

_“You; are certainly not who I was expecting.” He said tossing the towel onto one of the nearby chairs._

_Toby was reclined seductively on his bed. A black cocktail dress hugging her curves and spike heels. The perfect outfit for getting where she needed to be._

_“Who were you expecting?” she said running a perfectly manicured finger down her cleavage and smiled as Jude’s eyes followed it._

_She watched as he crossed his arms across his sculpted chest. He shifted on his feet making the towel draped on his hips slip slightly._

_“I was expecting entertainment for the evening but this…. This is…”_

_“Not a social call.” Toby said tersely._

_“Really; mores the pity.” Jude said raising an eyebrow and casting a lingering glance at her legs._

_Toby sat upright and slowly ran a hand down her thigh hitching up the hem of her dress to reveal a small pistol, all the while watching as Jude’s towel became tighter._

_“Typical woman. Using what is between her legs to bring a man to his knees.” Jude sneered sarcastically._

_Toby got up from the bed and pointed the gun squarely at his chest._

_“I don’t see you kneeling…..yet! I’m going to need the little present Lamia gave you.”_

_“Still doing his dirty work?” Toby bristled. “Oh yes I’ve been doing a little digging since our last encounter Agent Western. Such an interesting past you have.”_

_“It pales in comparison to yours Mr Rathmore.” She said cocking her head to one side. “Murder, extortion, arms dealing, human trafficking; do I need to go on?”_

_“You pretty much got it covered.” He laughed. “Tell me how different that is from the secret service?”_

_“The pay isn’t as good.” She gave a wry smile._

_“So Mycroft sent you? There is just one problem.” He said moving towards his dresser._

_Toby cocked her gun._

_“That would be?”_

_Jude stopped._

_“I don’t have his dirty little secrets. I never did.” He stayed his hand over the drawer handle then turned to face her._

_Toby was confused but stayed focused._

_“Bullshitting won’t get you out of this one.” Toby growled. “Where is it?”_

_Jude ran a hand through his hair and laughed._

_“You still don’t trust me kitten. Even after all we’ve been through….. I’m wounded.” He mocked leaning against the dresser._

_“Screw you!” she spat._

_“Mmm. I thought you would never ask?” Jude groaned._

_Toby was done playing games. She aimed her gun at his groin._

_“I am losing my patience Jude. You need to tell me now or I’m going to blow your brains out.”_

_He bolted upright, she actually had him scared._

_“Ok ok there’s no need to get trigger happy. Christ you bitch…. What the fuck.” Jude tried to cover his vital parts with one hand and hold up the other in surrender with the other. “I’ll tell you just….. please just….”_

_Toby was startled by the sound of the bedroom door being knocked down. She quickly glanced to see some of Jude’s men piling through it. She turned back to see the man himself with a shit eating grin plastered across his face._

_The men halted behind them and Toby heard them draw their guns._

_“Oh dear it seems we woke the neighbours darling. Now be a good girl and give me that gun before you hurt someone.” He had stalked towards her and towered above her menacingly._

_With a sigh she relinquished her weapon._

_“See what a good little kitten you are.” He breathed as he grabbed her by the throat._

_Toby clawed at his hand but it was no good his grip was too strong. She struggled to try and keep conscious but she was fading fast. Jude placed a kiss on her forehead as Toby sank to the ground._

_Toby jolted back to reality. How long had she been unconscious? She became aware she wasn’t alone. Her vision was still blurry but she could make out shapes and muffled voices. Toby was sat upright in what felt like a high backed leather chair. She rolled her head to the side to release some tension in her neck; wincing as she felt the soreness at her throat. Fear lurked at the pit of her stomach threatening to crawl its way out. Experimentally she started to move her limbs and found they were all still attached and she could move them freely. She blinked a few times to clear her vision; this revealed she was in what seemed to be Jude’s study. The smug bastard was perched on the edge of an antique desk with his back to her talking on his phone. Toby slowly and quietly edged forward in the seat and gently placed her feet on the floor. Keeping an eye on Jude’s back she carefully stood up. No sooner was she upright a strong hand pulled her backwards so she fell ungracefully on her rear back in the chair. Her breath left her aching lungs with a grunt. The hand stayed at her shoulder as a deterrent. Jude had heard the commotion and ended his call._

_“Glad you could join us.” He said as he came to lean on the desk in front of her._

_Toby remained defiantly silent. He really was a piece of work. He had dressed in a white dress shirt that seemed at least two sizes too small for him because his shoulders threatened to escape it at any moment; his sleeves rolled up revealing impressive forearms. His black dress pants left little to the imagination; almost looking like they had been spray painted on and didn’t do anything to disguise the fact that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. She swallowed hard as she tore her gaze away from his crotch._

_“See something you like darling?” he laughed. “Now you are going to be a good girl whilst I call your boss now aren’t you? It’s just that Joe here is a little tetchy because he hasn’t been allowed out to play with others for a while. He has some terrible anger management issues.”_

_To help define the point Joe dug his fingers into a particularly sensitive spot at her shoulder and she winced._

_Jude produced Toby’s phone from his pocket and she blanched._

_“Oh my sweet you hid this very well I had great fun retrieving it from that pretty lace bra of yours. Oh how I could have stayed there your breasts are so inviting.” He closed his eyes savouring the memory._

_“Is that how you get your kicks? Feeling up unconscious women? Sicko!” she growled._

_“Oh my sweet Toby just be grateful I stopped at your underwear.” He grinned._

_Jude went behind his desk and started to fiddle with his computer. Toby looked to the man whom the hand belonged to. He was a brutish looking man with a potato shaped shaved head. His dress sense was impeccable though she noticed. He was dressed in a fine tailored suit; no doubt Jude insisted on it. She tried to shift into a more comfortable position but Mr Potato head growled and held her fast._

_“Ok I think that’s got it!” Jude announced with childish glee and sitting back in the chair behind him._

_He put his hands behind his head, stretched out his unbelievably long legs and waited. After some time, a ping from his computer signalled that the call had connected._

_“Agent Western always a pleasure.”_

_Toby froze as she heard Mycroft’s voice. Her captor produced his gun from the holster beneath his jacket and placed it against her temple._

_“Mr Holmes the pleasure is all mine.” Jude chirped as he sat up to address the screen._

_“Mr Rathmore I presume?”_

_“Oh please call me…….. Sir!” Jude said menacingly._

_Mycroft snorted._

_“It’s so nice to put a face to a name. I’ve been keeping abreast of your activities for some time.”_

_“One does what one can to get by.”_

_“Can I assume from this call that Agent Western is still with you?”_

_“Toby? Oh yes she’s still here. Been making a lot of new friend’s poor love she’s exhausted.” He said steepling his fingers beneath his chin. “She seems under the impression that I have something of yours. Isn’t that right kitten?”_

_Jude turned around the monitor so that Mycroft had full view of Toby’s predicament._

_“Tell the nice man what it is you came for there’s a good girl.”_

_Toby remained silently watching the monitor before Mr Potato head grabbed her hair and pulled her head back at a painful angle._

_“The Fletcher file!” she hissed as he let go of her head._

_“Yes the Fletcher file! What exactly does the Fletcher file contain Mycroft please enlighten us?”_

_Toby looked as Mycroft shifted uneasily in his chair but said nothing._

_“That is classified information not to be shared with……..”_

_“I am not a patient man Mr Holmes.” Jude sneered as he turned the screen around to him again._

_He pulled out a gun from the drawer in front of him._

_“I am going to give you exactly 5 seconds to tell me what was in the file before I kill Agent Western and send her back to you piece by piece.” Jude sneered._

_Toby stiffened in her chair as Jude aimed his gun at her._

_“5…..”_

_“4…..”_

_“3…..” Jude’s finger started to tighten on the trigger._

_Toby closed her eyes and waited for Mycroft to speak._

_“2…… come on Mr Holmes?”_

_“1….”_

_“Goodbye Toby!” was the last thing Toby heard before Jude fired._

_The silence in the room was deafening. It was almost as if time itself had stopped. Jude banged his fist on the desk at the sight of Mycroft disconnecting his call. He looked up to see the chair Toby had been sitting in was empty. He strode purposefully around his desk to find her trying to retrieve the gun from Joe’s lifeless body._

_“Oh no kitten.” He growled grabbing her by the arm and pulling her upright._

_Toby struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong for her. Jude pulled her over the dead body and pushed her up against his desk._

_“Now what am I to do with you hmmm?” he whispered as he brought the barrel of his gun up to her face and gently drew it down her cheek. “It seems that Mr Holmes has left you to fate. You aren’t as indispensable as you thought you were; are you Toby?” she squirmed beneath him as he pinned her to the desk with his hips._

_Jude continued to caress her skin with his gun. He stopped at the swell of her breasts._

_“Just kill me!” she breathed._

_“What did you just say?”_

_“I said just fucking kill me already!” she hissed._

_Jude looked at her properly for the first time since he had killed Joe. She was broken. Her brown eyes full of tears of hate and rage._

_Toby was shaking for the first time in what seemed forever she was scared. Mycroft had set her up; sent her on a suicide mission. She was never meant to get out of there alive. She had over stepped the mark and this was his revenge. Jude Rathmore the bringer of her demise. His eyes seemed to be searching her soul. All the things he had done and she witnessed him doing made her feel sick; why now was she feeling the sudden urge to kiss him. Was it the thought of her impending death or the fact that his erection was nudging painfully at her thigh._

_Toby flinched as Jude placed his gun down on the desk next to them._

_“Do I scare you Toby?” he breathed as he brought his hand to brush the backs of his fingers down her cheek._

_“Yes..” she breathed taking in the smell of his expensive cologne._

_“I’m frightened too. Frightened of the things you do to me. You have bewitched me, broken through my defences and laid claim to my soul.” He brushed his thumb delicately across her lips._

_Toby felt the air leave her lungs in a gasp as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes tinged with a hint of sadness._

_“Oh please. What is it? Fuck me into oblivion and then kill me. Thus killing two birds with one stone. You forget we’ve been here before Jude.”_

_Jude reached up and cradled the back of her head with one hand and cupped her chin with the other._

_“Toby….. I have given you the opportunity to live. Mycroft just watched me shoot someone, for all he knows it was you.” He let go of her chin and placed his forehead on hers. “I want you Toby. I want you here with me…. Work for me….. anything just say you will stay here with me?”_

_She closed her eyes and the tears she had held back came forth with earnest._

_“I can’t….”_

_“Why?”_

_“Please Jude I can’t…” she couldn’t look at him._

_“I want you Toby.” He said before crashing his lips on hers._

_She fought against him, trying to push him away but to no avail. Jude had pulled her against him and no matter how she tried to get away he wouldn’t let go._

_“Give me one reason and I will let you walk out that door but be warned it had better be a good one.” He growled at her as he broke the kiss._

_Toby closed her eyes. Her life was a mess. Torn between a man who would never love her and a man who was extremely unpredictable and dangerous. He was right she could have a new start; but that would mean she could never see Sherlock again._

_“Toby…. Please?”_

_Something in his voice just at that moment said it all. She reached up and gently ran her thumb across his cheekbone. She heard his breath catch and she whispered her reply. He let her break away. She kissed his cheek and walked towards the study door. She glanced back over her shoulder; Jude stood alone staring ahead of him. Toby took a deep breath and left._

_He stepped over the body of Joe and went to his phone. He had to shoot him. No one treats a lady like that, not even Toby. He was connected to one of his Lieutenants and he gave the order for them to clean up the body. After replacing the receiver, he poured himself a scotch. It warmed all the way down to his stomach as he reached the bottom of the glass. With a content smile he poured himself another and decided to retire for the night._

_He was standing at his bedroom window when he heard her soft footsteps behind him. She had stopped in the middle of the room. Jude slowly turned to see Toby wearing one of his shirts over her bra and pants. He smiled at her as she stood nervously with her arms across her chest._

_“There’s no need to be nervous kitten. I won’t bite I promise…. Unless you want me to?” he said with a wolfish grin._

_Toby shivered. Her world had changed in a matter of hours but why did it feel so right? She looked at the man in front of her and her breath hitched. From the first time they had met he seemed to have a hold over her. Her heart was racing threatening to burst from her chest. Sherlock will never love you she kept repeating to herself as Jude closed the gap between them. He gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear._

_“I hope you don’t mind. My dress was splattered in blood.”_

_“I can make you happy Toby. I’ve wanted you since that first meeting in Tokyo.” He said staring into her frightened eyes._

_“I take care of what is important to me and you will come to no harm I promise you.” Jude placed his hands on her hips and Toby took them and moved them away._

_“It’s going to take time for me to adjust Jude. I need you to understand that. I have seen you at your best and worst. I just don’t feel…. It’s still new give me time.”_

_“I am not a patient man Toby.” He said taking her chin in his hand. “But I will give you the room you need.”_

_“Thank you.” She whispered._

_Jude placed a kiss on her forehead and walked passed her to the bathroom._

_Toby needed air. Her head was swimming. Could she make it work? God knows she was attracted to him. Each time they had met he had left her breathless and wanting more from him. She emerged out on to the balcony and the chill in the air hit her. London in the autumn; her favourite time. She looked out across the sprawling city beneath her. A small part of her wondered what Sherlock was doing, being in the same city and not being able to see him she felt a pang of guilt. As she placed her hands on the rail she felt a strong arm around her waist. Jude pulled her against him and whispered against her ear._

_“Times up Toby I need you now.”_

_She felt his voice carry through her body to her core and rested her head back on his shoulder. He nibbled on her earlobe; Toby moaned and began to lose the use of her legs. Jude turned her around and scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom._

 

Jude cursed to himself and straightened his jacket before pounding on the door.

“Max open the door!”

 


	20. Hey Jude......... Be afraid

**JUST A LITTLE THANK YOU TO THE BEATLES AND MADAM TANGO FOR THIS ONE.**

 

Max opened the door and stood to the side to let his boss in. Jude looked at him with an air of impatience. His jaw was set and his eyes were blazing. He strode purposefully into the room wiping his hands on his handkerchief. As he tossed it to one side Toby noticed blood on it. She felt bile rise in her throat as he turned to her. The artificial lighting highlighted his twisted features. Toby sat up straighter trying not to show the fear that was slowly creeping through her body and her heart beat just that little bit faster. She took her first real look at him. He hadn’t changed a bit in the 5 years she had seen him. He still dressed in his expensive suits; always looking the perfect gentleman rather than a wolf in sheep’s clothing. He would always have the command of the room just by being in it. A voice that could melt even the hardest facades and drive a bolt of fear through the heart at the same time. She had loved him once, or was she lying to herself? Everywhere she looked there was a constant reminder of his part in her life.

“Max leave us!” he growled.

“Sir I….”

“Out!” Jude roared at his protégé.

Max knew better than to challenge him and made his way to the door. He took one last look over his shoulder. Toby sat on the desk with her head bowed not able to look at her captor. He took a deep breath and closed the door as he exited.

 

Jude took off his jacket and laid it across the back of a nearby chair, pulled the gun from the back of his pants and laid it next to it.

“So you are fucking the Detective now!” he sneered rolling up his sleeves.

Toby didn’t answer.

“I’d like to bet he hasn’t made you come as hard as I have kitten. Does he take you hard and fast just how you like it?” he said walking towards her.

Toby felt sick and dizzy as flashes of that night seeped into her brain. She mumbled under her breath.

“What was that kitten?” he asked coming to stand in front of her.

She raised her eyes to his and spat at him.

With a shocked laugh he wiped his face. Then all mirth seemed to melt away to be replaced with sheer malice. In a move quicker than she could counter he grabbed her hands and dragged her over to the wall. He pressed her up against it with her hands held above her head and pressed himself to her back.

“Perhaps I should remind you just how good we were?” he snarled as he began to reach around to the front of her dress.

She flinched as he began to nibble at her earlobe and grind his pelvis into her rear. Toby could feel his cock stirring through his pants. Just for a split second she savoured the smell of him, the feel of his chest at her back.

Then she let out a feral growl and brought her spike heel down on his foot causing him to howl in pain. She then managed to release her hands from his grip and place an elbow to his sternum sending Jude reeling backwards breathless and in pain. Toby took the opportunity to dodge around him and retrieve his gun. Jude regained his composure but found himself at the wrong end of his own gun.

“Oh kitten, put the nasty gun down.” He croaked.

Toby stood fast and then got ready to fire.

“Toby put the gun down. You won’t get out of here alive.” Jude’s voice waivered.

“Fuck you!” she screamed as she pulled the trigger.


	21. Secrets and Lies

 

The bullet grazed Jude’s arm.

 

“You little bitch!” he roared.

 

He clutched at his arm in pain and tried to stem the bleeding. Toby took the opportunity to kick him in the sternum, winding him and causing him to fall to his back. She followed the kick by straddling him. Jude was shocked at her speed and his counter actions were impeded by his injury. He never thought he would be in this position again. The times he had watched her as she shook above him as she chased her release. How she would look at him and the world would carry on without them.

 

He was brought back to earth by a gun muzzle pressed to his forehead as Toby pinned his arms to his sides with her amazing legs; the legs that lead all the way to the place where he had lost himself.

“There’s my kitten. I thought you had gone soft in your old age.” he laughed nervously.

 

Toby smiled her most sweetest smile and pushed the muzzle harder against his head.

 

“Soft…… how could I? I knew you would find me eventually.”

 

Toby drew the muzzle slowly down the bridge of his nose to his mouth. She traced his lips before putting the gun under his chin. It was then she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. The eyes that changed to suit his mood. Sparkling blue to almost stormy green in a split second like his temper. How many times had she lost herself there? 

 

“Do it!” Jude shouted. “Kill me!”

 

Toby flinched at his voice.

 

“Come on Toby it’s what you want isn’t it?” he spat.

 

It would all be over; with one simple action. After everything it was her right, her closure. So why now when she had the object of her nightmares and paranoia at her mercy she was doubting her actions? 

 

The door suddenly flew inwards as some of Jude’s associates piled in. Toby was startled and he took the opportunity to topple her; knocking the gun from her hand. Their positions became reversed; he halted his men who had drawn their weapons.

 

“Oh kitten will you ever learn? I’m always in charge!” he growled as he grabbed  some of her hair and forcibly knocked her unconscious.

  
  


Toby’s head felt too heavy to be on her shoulders. The world carried on outside her closed eyes. She could hear voices and scraping of furniture. She didn’t want to look; not just yet. Her brain hadn’t rebooted yet. Toby needed a plan and fast. 

 

“Toby my kitten……..”

The sound started to filter through the fog and she was aware of someone stroking her cheek. Her eyes chose that moment to open.

 

“Wakey wakey!” Jude whispered next to her ear.

 

Focus Western she told herself. The scene started to uncover itself like a picture downloaded over a painfully slow internet connection. Bit by bit the room revealed itself. As her vision stabilized she found herself unable to move. Her hands were tied to the arms of the chair she was now sat in; her legs bound as well. He wasn’t taking any chances.

“Look at me!” he commanded. Toby never moved. “I said look at me you little bitch!”

 

Toby took her time meeting his gaze. He was putting his shirt back on. Someone had been to patch him up by the look of the dressing.

 

“You of all people should know I am not a patient man.” he said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

 

The mixture of adrenaline and whatever was in that syringe was taking its toll she felt dizzy and a little nauseous. 

 

“Oh dear Aidan did a real number on you both didn’t he?”

 

“I suggest whatever you have in store for me you do it soon..” she spluttered.

 

“Do you really think he would waste one of our finest products on either of you?” Jude laughed. “He gave you both the flu vial. 24 hours and you will be right as rain!”

“What have you done with John?” 

 

“Doctor Watson is resting, we had a little chat man to man. He’s quite taken with you. He never stopped asking for you even when I broke his fingers.”

 

“You bastard!” Toby shouted trying vainly trying to get up.

 

“Save your energy my sweet you’re going to need it!” he sneered.

 

“Why are you going to beat me like you did him? Untie me and we can make it a fair fight!” Toby slurred.

 

In one stride he was in front of her and grabbed her jaw.

 

“Oh no my sweet I have something much more entertaining for you!” he said kissing her roughly bruising her lips. He pulled back and leant against the table.

 

“You left in such a hurry that night I never got to say goodbye properly. “He grinned at her. “I have missed you Toby.”

 

“I can’t say the feelings mutual.”

 

“Oh come on! We made a good team. I didn’t have to drag you into bed.”

 

“No you have to drug and kidnap me just to be in the same room as you.”

 

He came to bend close to her ear.

 

“There were times all I had to do was whisper in your ear and you would come for me.” 

 

“Things change. I’m not some stupid girl who was turned on by a maniac who needs a big flash car to compensate for other areas.” Toby’s head snapped to the side as he backhanded her.

 

“I heard no complaints as I was fucking you so hard you had trouble walking for days after. You were one cock hungry little whore.”

 

“Like I say things change. So you have to beat your lovers into submission now do you?”

 

Jude laughed and knelt before her.

 

“I’d like to bet that no other man has made you come as hard and screaming their name as I did.” He started to draw small circles on the inside of her thighs with his thumbs.

 

“Stop it!” Toby growled.

 

“Oh but kitten you know I can play your body like a fine instrument.” Purring he started to part her legs as she desperately tried to stop him.

 

Her body had started to shake. He still had that hold over her. His voice stirring long suppressed feelings. From the moment she felt his body next to hers she knew she was doomed. He was like a drug to her, one she couldn’t give up.

 

“You haven’t changed. Your dick still rules the rest of you!”

 

Jude stood laughing.

 

“Oh come on Toby after all this time that’s the best you’ve got?”

 

“Untie me and I’ll show you what I’ve got!” she snarled.

 

“Oh no. I love to see you completely at my mercy.”

 

“That’s just how you like your women? Beaten and defenceless? So you can….” Toby found she couldn’t finish the sentence.

 

Jude rounded on her.

 

“You got what you deserved. I told you that you could never leave. You lied and betrayed me.”

 

“Betrayed you? What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Documents and intel were leaked from my personal files. I had a leak a mole if you will in my organisation. You were sneaking around and telling lies it was you!”

 

“Is that what you think? Do you think that’s why I left? Who was I supposed to leak these things to?” Toby laughed. “You had my every move monitored, every call I made bugged… hell I never went anywhere without you or one of your….. your associates.” She shook her head in disbelief.

 

“So why did you go hmm?” he growled as he pulled on her hair making her head tilt back at an uncomfortable angle; he looked into her pained eyes.

 

“I told you. I couldn’t live like that anymore.” Toby hissed painfully.

 

Jude took a moment to study her face.

 

“You’re lying!” He released her head and grabbed her throat applying enough pressure to make her choke. “Please carry on I have some inventive ways of gathering the truth!”

 

Toby felt the darkness seep into her field of vision as she was about to pass out he removed his hand. Tears streamed down her face as she coughed and spluttered trying to get air back into her starved lungs.

 

“Now my sweet are you going to tell me the truth or am I going to have to find another way to coax it out of you?” he said menacingly. 

 

Toby’s head was on her chest as she tried to regulate her breathing. Jude slipped his hand through the slit in her dress and tore it away from her body.

 

He hissed at the sight underneath.

 

“Mmmm black lace panties you naughty girl. What do we have here?” he chuckled hitching up her dress a little bit more.

 

Toby cried out as Jude traced a finger around the scar his bullet left.

 

He sat back on his heels and looked at her bewildered. This was new. Had Toby in fact flown too close to the sun?

 

“When did this happen? Toby when did you get shot?” he asked suddenly concerned for her welfare.

 

After a long pause Jude heard a strained laugh. Slowly Toby raised her head and Jude saw a different person. Her demeanour had shifted. Toby was snarling, eyes blazing with a fire he had never seen in her before. Jude sat back on his heels shocked; un-nerved.

 

“You really don’t remember?” she laughed quizzically. “This is priceless. What a time to get amnesia. You really don’t have a fucking clue do you?” Toby shook her head to try and clear it.

“You raped me!..... Broke my wrist and beat me; as I tried to run you SHOT ME!” She screamed. 

 

“All on someone else's say so. After everything you still didn’t trust me! You never did!” Toby watched as Jude sat on the floor taking it all in.

 

“Wait a minute shot you?” Jude shook his head in a vain attempt to register what she was saying.

“You broke my nose”  “By the time I got to the door your car was screeching away up the drive and I passed out! I am many things but I would never shoot anyone in the back!”

 

Toby snorted in disgust.

 

“The reason I left you was because….. because I was carrying your baby! That night…. When you broke my wrist and screwed me until I bled….. The night you shot me as I tried to get away from you….. you shot me! Jude YOU SHOT ME and left me for dead!” 

 

“Pregnant? Why….” Jude couldn’t look at her.

 

“Why didn’t I tell you? Why didn’t I tell the man who crushed everyone who opposed him, killed all those who defy him and then came home to me and told me he loved me?” Toby screamed through her tears. “Because I didn’t know if he would kill me or love me more. I loved you Jude but there was no way I could have put a child in our situation. I was going to leave and have the baby and bring it up on my own. When I felt the time was right I would contact you and give you a choice.That night you… you left me for dead someone got me to the hospital. I was unconscious for 3 days!” her voice broke. “I lost the baby… they saved me but couldn’t save our baby.””

  
  


Jude had drawn his knees to his chest, closed himself off. A million thoughts were being processed and his head was finding it hard to cope. A father… someone had denied him of being a father. Or was it him? Did he shoot her? He was pretty out of it. Oliver had given the rollicking of his life and told him to get his house in order or he would….. His chest was tightening. The room getting smaller. Then a moment of clarity, a break in the clouds.

 

“A choice?” he roared.

 

Toby flinched and sobbed.

 

Toby found herself trying to breathe through the wracking sobs that were threatening to claim her body and her sanity. Jude stood and moved towards the table. He placed his hands firmly on its top and leaned his body against it. After a long silence he banged his fist and his shoulders slumped forward. Toby jumped at the sound.

 

He turned to face Toby. He was broken. She saw a vulnerable child whose childhood had been cruelly taken away from him. In that moment she knew she had broken him, hit him where it hurts. Family; something he had never had. God knows there had been others but unless he had gotten lucky or unlucky with them this was his only shot. As she sat and looked at him, really looked at him. She wondered who was the villain.


End file.
